Tales of a Wouldbe Hostage
by mysistersaship
Summary: AU: River Tam was a prodigy, an Ace Alliance Pilot and captain. Malcolm Reynolds was a man on the edge. Completely Alternate Universe. Please Review if you read! Completed!
1. Prologue: The Younger Years

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage  
**Chapter:** 1/??  
**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal  
**Characters:** This chapter: young Kaylee, Simon, and River  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds.

**Note:** plot bunny passed on to me by lj user whitemoonflower. Sorry I've forgotten to credit you till now, and thank you so much for sharing this idea with me!  
------------------------------------------------------------  
**Prologue: The Younger Years**

Kaylee and River giggled, sifting through the small notebook they'd found tucked between Simon's mattresses. River had known right where it was, and Kaylee had accused River of being psychic, but really, it was just that River knew her brother far too well and this was the obvious place for his secret thoughts. As brilliant as Simon was, he never seemed to grasp the craftiness of a little sister and her best friend.

River laughed turning the page and read aloud. "I met a rather lovely girl today that shares my interest in medicine. Her name is Hannah and I hope ever so much that I get to see her again." River said, affecting a deeper, slightly nasally tone, mocking her brother.

"What a goon." She said, returning to her normal voice. "Honestly, how does he expect to find a girlfriend if he goes around saying 'I hope ever so much...'?" River asked Kaylee, handing her the journal.

"I don't know," Kaylee replied, looking over the entry with an odd look on her face, "Maybe he just likes being proper." She said with a laugh, and then paused. "Do you think Hannah's real pretty?" She asked.

River distorted her face, looking both perplexed and startled. "Why?" Then after a moment, her jaw dropped and she squealed, "You don't have a crush on Simon, do you?"

Kaylee's cheeks flushed and she smacked the younger girl's arm with Simon's journal, covering her embarrassment with indignation. "Of course not!" She said. "It's just that Simon's so much older, and the girls he knows must be so sophisticated." Kaylee said, her expression lost and dreamy. "I can't wait till we're older, and we get ready for academy, and meet all those boys."

River's face scrunched with disgust and she stuck out her tongue. "The only boy I need in my life is Simon, and I already have him so who cares about all the others." River said, shaking his head.

"Kaywinnet Lee Frye!" Came a booming voice from the hallway, and through the door came Kaylee's mother, the Tam's housekeeper/ au pair. "What are you doing in young Simon's room?" Both girls gasped and Kaylee tossed Simon's journal at River as if it were a piece of hot coal. "And Miss River, hasn't your brother told you to keep out of his personals?" Mrs. Frye admonished.

"Sorry." Both girls said in unison, looking down guiltily. Standing the two girls allowed themselves to be ushered out of Simon's room, though River, ever the mischievous little girl marched out still holding Simon's journal.

------

Later that night after supper, River sat in her room, playing make-believe on her bed when Simon burst into the room. Her eyes lit up at the thought that he'd come to play with her, but she quickly realized this was not a social visit.

"Give me back my journal." He declared, his hand already out waiting for his stolen property.

"Oh Simon." River sighed, shaking her head. "It's not like it was very interesting. Kaylee and I just wanted to see what you wrote about." She said, handing over the pilfered object.

"Kaylee?" Simon declared, mortified. "You let Kaylee read it?!"

"No dunderhead, I merely said her name in context to the crime to shift the blame from myself." She said, looking at him innocently, causing Simon to shake his head. He wondered if he had been this obnoxious when he was River's age and he reasoned he could never have been, and finally he sighed..

"Don't read my journal with Kaylee." He said. "Please River, it's embarrassing."

"Fine." River said sullenly, turning away from him, lying on her stomach, feet swinging in the air. "I'll just read it and tell her about it later." 

Simon glared at his sister for a moment and then shot back, "Sometimes you're such a brat."

River laughed, and shook her head, and watched Simon leave, calling after him, "After you try and hide that again come back and play soldiers with me." Then flopped her head down on her pillow, knowing that in a few minutes he'd come.


	2. Chapter 2: Runion

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage  
**Chapter:** 2/??  
**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal  
**Characters:** This chapter: Kaylee, River  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds.

**Note:** plot bunny passed on to me by lj user whitemoonflower. Sorry I've forgotten to credit you till now, and thank you so much for sharing this idea with me!  
------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2: Reunion**

River stood at the bow of her ship and smiled, fingering the dash lightly. It wasn't the biggest ship in the Alliances' fleet and it sure wasn't the most impressive, but it was hers. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. At 22, she was now one of the alliance's youngest Captains, piloting a small 15 man crew after only 4 years of service.

She felt as though her life had been fast tracked for this very moment, to get her here. All those years of accelerated schooling, older boys looking down on her, people constantly pushing her to see how far she could go, all boiled down to this moment. She smiled again and then turned, facing the door, watching as it opened.

"Captain Tam," The Private said, saluting River as he entered. "The new mechanic you requested is aboard, and waiting to see you." He informed her.

"Excellent." River said, giving a curt nod and a brief smile. "Show her in please."

With that the officer left, and a moment later appeared again, at the door, showing Kaylee inside. Both girls waited until he shut the door behind him and then both squealed excitedly and rushed into each other's arms.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I can't believe I'm here."

"You look fantastic."

"You're so tall!"

Both girls babbled on at the same time, so excited by their reunion and the thoughts going through their heads that they weren't even catching a word the other was saying.

"I'll stop." Kaylee said laughing. "You go!"

River laughed and held her old friend at arms length, a hand on each shoulder, looking her over. "Oh Kaylee you look wonderful! I'm so glad to see you." She said, smiling radiantly.

Kaylee laughed and pulled River to her once more, hugging her tightly. "You too! And look at you! You're so tall now! And captain!" She gushed, looking over her friend again. "I just can't get over it: Captain of your own alliance ship! You're such a big important person now!"

River laughed humbly and felt herself blush slightly. "I am not. We're the equivalent of an interstellar police cruiser." She said with a wave of her hand. "But it's a start, and they let me bring in the finest mechanic in the 'verse, so it's not a bad job so far."

It was now Kaylee's turn to blush, and she tucked her hands behind her back and scuffed her foot on the ground, looking every bit the young child River remembered. "I ain't the best." Kaylee said, "But thanks for thinkin' it." She said, looking up now and around the bridge. "Gosh, she's a beauty."

River turned, smiling and nodded her aggreance. "And she's ours. From now on, you keep her flying, and I'll take her anywhere that I can. The sky is literally the limit." She turned and smiled at Kaylee, who in turn reached out and squeezed her hand.

"It's so good to see you again. I can't tell you how much I've missed those old days when you and I used to spend the entire day playing, and tinkering, and torturing your brother." Kaylee said with a laugh, which caused River to laugh in return.

"Well then, you'll be happy to know that this trip down memory lane isn't over yet." She said, walking over to the pilot's seat, leaning back on it. "Because our first stop is The Magellan, Simon's Med Cruiser out by Whitefall. We've got to drop off some supplies to them and our first sweep out is in that quadrant of space. Apparently there have been several sightings of aberrant forms, and a few colonizing ships have been lost." River said, a slight frown on her face. It wasn't that she didn't like the challenge but it was disturbing that so many were disappearing and for unknown reasons.

"We... we're seeing Simon?" Kaylee stuttered, completely missing the rest of their assignment.

River laughed and shook her head. She'd always suspected Kaylee had a crush on her brother, and by the sound of her stuttering that torch was still there after all these years. "We still have a couple of hours till we get there, why don't you go finish un-packing and settling in." She said, giving her long time friend the chance to freshen up before seeing her long time crush once more.

Kaylee smiled gratefully and with a hurried, "We'll talk some more soon," she scrambled out the door leaving River alone on the Bridge.

With a final laugh, River took her place in the Pilot's chair, double-checking their coordinates before putting her feet up, leaning back, and enjoying the moment of captaining her very own Cruiser through the black. It was the same space she'd been flying through for years, but now, suddenly with the prospect of being reunited with her two best friends once more, and having her very own ship, it seemed that now she truly was flying through a 'verse of endless possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny in the Making

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage  
**Chapter:** 3/??  
**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal  
**Characters:** This chapter: Kaylee, River, Simon, Bester, Mal, Zoe, OC Marisol  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds. There's a character death in this chapter. Trust me, it's for the best, I can't write for this character worth beans.

**Note:** plot bunny passed on to me by lj user whitemoonflower. Sorry I've forgotten to credit you till now, and thank you so much for sharing this idea with me!  
------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3: Destiny in the Making**

"Simon!" River cried, rushing into her brother's arms, hugging him as tightly as she could, as if he might slip away if she let go too soon.

Simon groaned under the pressure, but didn't complain and merely held his sister, smiling brightly. "Mei mei." He said softly. "I've missed you."

"You'd better have." River said, finally loosening her grip.

Simon laughed. "It's good to see that your brattish ways are still your most apparent feature." He joked, gently placing a hand on her cheek, examining her face. "I'm so proud of you Captain Tam." He said honestly, his tone holding nothing but pride and admiration. "The way you're going, you're going to be in charge of the whole Alliance fleet soon."

River smiled shyly for a moment and then turned, allowing Simon a view of Kaylee and the rest of her crew as they de-boarded. "And of course, I think you remember my lovely new mechanic." She said, smiling at Kaylee.

Kaylee stepped forward, waving shyly. "Hey Simon."

River turned and looked at her brother after a moment of silence and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing. His mouth hung open slightly, and his eyes had popped out in a look of shock and awe. Kaylee giggled nervously and River finally poked her brother, inciting a reaction at long last. "Kaylee!" He said, his voice a little higher than normal. He cleared his throat then, and tried again. "Kaylee. Hi. It's... you... I mean not you, a pleasure to see you." He said. "I... a pleasure...Sorry, it's just been years since I saw you last. You've grown..." he finished lamely.

Kaylee had the grace to look uncomfortable, tucking her hair behind her ear and adjusting the brightly colored blue jacket she'd changed into. "It's nice to see ya Simon." She said, her voice slightly shaking with nerves.

River giggled, covering her closed lips with the back of her hand. When she'd calmed herself she sighed, looking from one to the other and finally with a roll of her eyes she looked to her crew. "Okay guys, let's get the supplies off the boat and get ourselves some dinner."

The statement seemed to snap Kaylee and Simon out of their daze, and both turned away blushing, Kaylee moving to help the crew, Simon turning to let the Galley know that their guests were finally docked.

----------------------------

Mal staggered onto Serenity, Zoe over his shoulder bleeding down his back and he screamed up into the ship. "Go NOW NOW NOW!!" And though he hadn't been using a com the door behind him began to close and the ship lifted off the cursed rock as gunshots rang behind him.

"You ever come back here Mal and we'll kill ya!" Came a voice from planetside.

"You're dead already Constance, you're just too stupid to know it." He yelled back before the door finished closing. "HELP!" Mal screamed into the ship, calling for any and all crew to come to his aid.

Before anyone had time to react and leak out of the metalwork into the cargo bay he strode purposefully into the infirmary and began setting Zoe up on the table. "Now, Zoe." He said soft and firm. "You gotta open your eyes and hold on."

"Captain, what's... Oh my god, Zoe!" Came a voice from the door.

"Bester, Get Marisol, tell Wash..." He paused, shaking his head for a moment but knowing what needed to be done. "Tell Wash to set a course for the Alliance Port Cruiser the Magellan, and you get as much juice out of the engine as you can, ya hear me?"

Bester nodded stunned and then turned on his heel, running to accomplish the tasks set forth to him. A moment later Marisol, the ship's cook/nurse/computer's specialist appeared.

"Holy shi.."

"Mari, I need your help. We need to pack the wound and stop the bleedin' as much as we can. We're headin' towards help, but I don't know how much time Zoe's got and we need to give her as much as possible, ya hear?" Mal interrupted, barking orders in a level headed fashion.

Marisol nodded, still starring horrified at the hole in Zoe's abdomen, and then she turned looking around, as if realizing something. "Where's Jayne?"

"Marisol, focus, I need this done." Mal said, already cutting away layers of clothing, exposing the wound.

"Captain, Where's Jayne?" Marisol demanded.

Mal paused, sighing, starring down at the wound in Zoe. "It was an ambush. Jayne's dead." He said softly. "And if you don't move, Zoe'll be dead too. So please Marisol, please. Help me get this done." He turned up to her, looking at her for a moment, his eyes hard and intense, with fear threatening to break through. Marisol looked into those eyes, took a breath and immediately began helping Mal do all they could to help Zoe hang on just that much longer. Neither one of them entirely sure if they'd arrive on time, or if they did if help would even come.


	4. Chapter 4: A Man on the Edge

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage  
**Chapter:** 4/??  
**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal  
**Characters:** This chapter: Kaylee, River, Simon, Mal, Zoe, OC Marisol  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds. There's a character death in this chapter. Trust me, it's for the best, I can't write for this character worth beans.

**Note:** plot bunny passed on to me by lj user whitemoonflower. Sorry I've forgotten to credit you till now, and thank you so much for sharing this idea with me!  
------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 4: A Man on the Edge**

After the crew finished unloading the shipments of medical supplies River, Simon and Kaylee began the task of opening wooden crates, checking over inventories and making sure the supplies in the crates matched what their lists said, and that everything was intact. River allowed the rest of the crew to move onto the Galley and enjoy supper, giving her time to catch up with her two best friends, while still dealing with the arduous task. 

"Now, why are we doing this here instead of in the med bay?" Kaylee asked with a sigh as finished counting vials of painkillers.

"Because," River explained. "If these are wrong and we have to send things back, it's much easier to drag a crate from here to there." She pointed from their current position to the ship, "Then from med bay to there."

Simon watched and chuckled as Kaylee bent backwards, stretching her back, and River resisted the urge to scold him back to work. They'd taken several breaks to eye each other and while River loved them both she hated standing over the crates and counting and she wished they'd focus just a little more till the job was done.

"Okay, what I meant to say was, can't we not do this?" Kaylee asked with a laugh, trying to cover the whine in her voice.

That brought a curt laugh to River's lips and she rolled her eyes, "I wish, but for now, back to work." She turned to Simon who was still watching Kaylee. "Both of you."

They were all checking over the last crate when lights began to flash and 3 armed soldiers entered the room. "Sorry Doc." One said, looking at Simon. "But you're going to have to close those crates. We've got an emergency docking..." Everyone turned then as the doors at the far end of the docking bay opened and out stepped a man and a woman wheeling a stretcher between them

"Whooaaa sir." One of the officers said, waving off the new comers. "We're gonna need you to step back on your ship until we've cleared this area."

"One of my crew was shot, she's dieing, and I don't have time to wait." The man said, continuing to wheel the stretcher while the woman on the other side seemed to hesitate.

All three officers pulled their guns and pointed them at the new comers. "You're going to have a few more bullet holes if you don't stop and turn around and get back aboard your ship till we're through here."

"Karl, stand down." Simon said, emerging from the background, stepping out in front of the armed guards.

River took a step forward at that, not liking her brother being between guns and strangers. It was like watching him step between a rock and a hard place, but that was Simon, always trying to do the noble thing, no matter how stupid it was.

Karl growled as he watched Simon walk over to the injured woman and her companions. "Doctor Tam, I'm going to have to insist that you get back here right now." He ordered, not taking his gun off the man at the side of the stretcher.

"Doc, please." The man at the stretcher pleaded.

River took a deep breath watching the whole scene. The woman on the stretcher was passed out from what she could tell. Her abdomen was covered in a temporary bandage and her clothing was soaked with blood. The man at her side looked to be around Simon's age, maybe older, but much more worn. He had a look in his eyes that said he'd seen too much, and he carried it all with him even though it was killing him from the inside out. He was tall and dressed plainly, and it did not escape her attention, that the main color of his clothing appeared to be brown.

The other woman with the group was tall with a medium build: not fat but now what would be called skinny either. River guess that they were close in age, that she was 22 23 maybe, and her most distinguishing feature was long thick black hair that was clumped and matted in places with blood. She wondered if it was the woman on the stretcher's or her own.

"I'm going to need to see some identification." Simon said, reaching the man and looking down at the woman on the stretcher.

"Sure, fine, I got it right here in my pocket."

-----------

Mal wanted things to go well, prayed that they would, but as per usual whoever was answering prayers that day was out to lunch. When the Doc stepped in, Mal felt a flicker of hope, but that quickly faded when he asked for ID. Mal had a good and proper fake ID but he knew it was no good. They weren't gonna help Zoe, and if they did it would be too late. When that realization came though, clarity seemed to come with it. He reached into his pocket as if to pull out his ID and in a movement that even surprised himself he pulled out his gun, wrangled the fine Doctor Tam into a headlock and pointed the gun squarely to his temple before Karl and the Alliance goons got off a shot.

"Now." He stated, his voice surprisingly clear. "I need to borrow your doc here for a spell. And unless y'all wanna rid yourself of this here fine gentleman you'd better clear on out and let him do his work and we'll return him just the way we found him." Mal explained.

"Let the doctor go or we will open fire on your companion." Karl said, his gun swinging slightly, pointing directly at Marisol.

Mal's eyes shifted slightly, though his gun hand never wavered, and he could see Marisol quivering silently and he cursed himself for being so stupid. "You shoot my crew you're down a doctor." Mal said firmly, not knowing what else to do, but unwilling to just simply let Zoe die.

"Karl. Put the guns down."

Mal looked, and noticed for the first time that two woman had been standing just behind the men. The one who spoke was tall and lean. She carried herself with dignity and confidence even now under these circumstances. She struck Mal as awfully proud, but she seemed to have the confidence to carry it without making herself seem arrogant. Their eyes met for a moment and Mal looked away first, turning back to see if little Miss Authoritative had the clout to back up her voice and presence.

"Captain Tam you're not my superior and you do not have the authority to order me to stand down." Karl said, "Now sir, put the gun down and step away from Doctor Tam."

Mal's eyes flicked to the girl again: Captain Tam and Doctor Tam. He found himself wondering how the slender man staying very still under his arm managed to catch himself such a poised and strong seeming woman. "I ain't lettin' him go till he fixes up my crew. Then we'll let him go and be on our merry."

"We'll give you till the count of three and than we're opening fire." Karl said.

Mal heard Marisol whimper and Simon cleared his throat to say something but Mal clenched his arm down tighter. The Doctor's hands came up to his arm, prying, grasping, telling him he was holding on too tight but Mal didn't care. He was more than a little pissed off at this point and he pointed his gun square at Karl.

"One..." Karl began. "two..."

------------

River watched the whole scene unfolding and knew that if she didn't do something to stop this mess, Simon was going to end up dead. As Karl counted down, she watched the man holding her brother and trusted somehow that he wouldn't kill Simon, at least until he finished patching up his friend; so before Karl reached three River moved, lightening quick, and snatched the gun from his hand, jerking the gun out and away before his finger could pull the trigger. She had it turned on him as he gasped in shock, and his men stood there confused and startled.

A shot rang out, and River's heart nearly stopped. There was a scream and in the back of River's mind she remembered that Kaylee was there, and now she had two people to worry about. She knew the scream had belonged to Kaylee, but she saw almost immediately that the bullet was imbedded in the shoulder of one of Karl's men. The other had in turn raised his hands in surrender, gun held harmlessly by the butt pointed at the ground

"I'm going to have you court martialed for aiding this man." Karl spat at River as she held him at gunpoint.

"If you'd have gotten Simon killed you might as well have put a bullet through my heart." River said, keeping the gun on Karl. "Let's just let Simon fix the woman, and then he'll let Simon go." She said, glancing sideways at the man holding her brother, her tone leaving no room for bartering or questions.

"Finally, someone who's thinkin' proper." The armed man said. "Marisol, why don't you go relive the men there of their guns." He said to the woman.

"But Mal..."

"Now Marisol. We've wasted too much time already."

'Marisol and Mal, quite the pair.' River thought, taking a breath and letting it out slowly. Her hand was starting to cramp and she either needed to use the gun or put it away soon.

Marisol retrieved the guns and handed one to Mal and the other she kept, leaving it dangling at her side.

"Now you, Tam." Mal said nodding to River, "You throw your gun over there and step on over here real quick like, with your hands on top of your head." he ordered.

River hesitated and then resignedly tossed her gun, lacing her fingers together on the top of her head and marching over to Mal and Simon.

"Now Doc, you and Ms. Twitchy over there." He said, pointing to Kaylee who was now cowering near one of the crates, "Load Zoe back into the ship. Marisol will get you to the infirmary."

"But..." Simon protested.

"Ah ah Doc." Mal said, pointing the gun at River now and releasing him.

"Unless you wanna see the inside of your pretty little wife's head here I suggest you do what I say."

"I'm not his..." River began.

"Shhhh. You hush up now and this'll be over before you know it." Mal said, tapping her on the back of the head with the muzzle of the gun.

River's expression hardened then and she thought, 'when this is over I'm really going to hurt this man.'


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage  
**Chapter:** 4/??  
**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal  
**Characters:** This chapter: Kaylee, River, Simon, Mal, Zoe, OC Marisol  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds. There's a character death in this chapter. Trust me, it's for the best, I can't write for this character worth beans.

**Note:** plot bunny passed on to me by lj user whitemoonflower. Sorry I've forgotten to credit you till now, and thank you so much for sharing this idea with me!  
------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 5: Realizations**

Mal sighed, hand on the window of the infirmary as he watched a stranger, his hostage, sew his best friend back together. He had never told Zoe in so many words that she was his best friend, but of all the people in the world, Zoe was one of the closest to his heart, and watching her with someone's hands inside her, sewing her back together, Mal kept finding it increasingly hard to breath. He didn't particularly trust Doctor Tam, after all he was Alliance and they were never to be trusted, but the man seemed competent from what Mal could tell, and he'd even been so kind as to point out medical supplies open and ready for the taking on the deck of the Magellan.

Marisol turned, glancing at Mal from inside Serenity's makeshift operating room, and gave him a look that he couldn't quite discern. She looked frazzled, tired and completely out of her element. Mal knew all too well that he was in for an ear full when the operation was over. He'd already heard quite a speech from Wash, and silently, he vowed that if Zoe could just pull through, the crew could lecture him every day for the rest of his life and he'd keep his griping to a minimum. He would have vowed not to complain at all, but he knew that would have been a lie, and he tried not to lie when people's lives were on the line, even if that lie would only be to himself.

Mal ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his head, trying to wipe out all the worries and events of the day.

"Will she live?" A voice behind Mal asked.

"I don't rightly know." Mal said, turning to face Inara.

There was a moment of silence as Inara searched Mal's face, watching him closely. Mal always kept his cards so close to him that she could never fully read him, even when he seemed so obvious. Now he looked guarded and cold, and she just shook her head. Mal wasn't going to talk about Zoe no matter how hard she pried. "Are we at least going to talk about the two young women you have tied up in the passengers' quarters." She asked, changing the subject.

"Well I couldn't put them in the shuttle; they might get loose and fly away." Mal answered sarcastically.

Pain flashed across Inara's delicate features for a moment. "When are you ever going to let me in Malcolm Reynolds?"

He stood there for a moment, looking down on the slender companion. He'd found himself growing more and more attracted to her as time went on, but not only was whorin' her business, but she was also a paying customer on his ship. No matter how hard he lusted, those two things mattered more to him than she would ever understand. "Not today Inara." He finally answered, shaking his head and brushing past her. "Not today."

-----------------------------------------

River sat, wiggling her hands loosening the knots that held her ever so slightly. They'd searched her before knocking her out, tying her to a chair, and locking her in a room by herself. She wasn't sure where they were keeping Kaylee but obviously Mal and his crew didn't want her communicating with Kaylee. At first she'd heard her screaming for her, calling out her name, and she'd yelled back that she was fine and to just sit tight. She had wanted to say more, but she knew that in order for them to facilitate any sort of escape plan, they couldn't just shout it out to their captors.

Something inside River tingled suddenly; the sense that she'd had since before she could remember, that let her know what she couldn't, gave her the advantage many times. She stilled herself, leaving the knots for another time, and lifted guarded eyes to the door.

Mal, as she was now sure his name was, stepped through the door. He looked at her, blandly, as if it hadn't caught him off guard that she was watching him when he entered, still and silent as if she'd been waiting for him. He closed the door behind him, shifting his weight from foot to foot, then stilled under River's watchful gaze. A cool look crossed his eyes when he finally spoke. "Your husband's doing a fine job so far."

River's gaze shifted into a glare. "Stop calling him my husband."

Of all the comments she could have made, this seemed to startled Mal the most and he only managed a befuddled, "What?" before she continued.

" Dr. Tam. He's not my husband you moron. Haven't you noticed we look an awful lot alike for husband and wife?" She spat at him venomously.

"Well, I'd..."

"Oh, no, that's right you've been too busying with kidnapping, armed robbery, and for a little extra kick, a dash of assault." She said harshly, with an air of superiority.

"I am rightly sorry about that." Mal said, and for a moment, something that could have been guilt passed over his face. "You wouldn't hold still though, had to do something." He stepped towards her then and gently took her face in his hand. River struggled then, jerking backwards, almost tipping over her chair to escape his grasp, but Mal kneeled on her leg, pinning her to the ground and sighed. "I'm just trying to check your head." He groaned exasperated. "Hold still."

When she continued to struggle he looked at her like a parent would a child that was misbehaving. "This is why you got knocked out in the first place." He said standing up and away.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'm being taken prisoner I'll quietly surrender myself to space pirates." She spat, eliciting a grin, which was not her intent.

"Space Pirates." Mal chuckled, sitting on the bed next to her chair. "I like that." He said to her, shaking his head.

River watched him, her expression harsh. They were silent for a moment each lost in their own thoughts, until finally River said quietly. "Is my brother okay?"

This seemed to catch Mal from his thoughts and he looked up at her puzzled.

"My brother, Simon." She said then rolled her eyes. "The man you assumed was my husband."

"Brother?" Mal asked then.

"Yes. Brother." River returned, growing more agitated. "Are you secretly here to torture me by forcing me to repeat everything I've already said? Because if so you're only succeeding in pissing me off." She growled.

"No." Mal said, laughing. "I'm sorry. Brother. Simon. Gotcha. Simon's fine. Marisol is with him. She's helping him with the surgery. They should be done soon."

"And then what?" River asked.

"And then what, what?" Mal asked, which caused an angry flush to creep up into River's cheeks. "Sorry." Mal said, then, holding his hand up, stopping her from having to explain or repeat herself. "I meant, then we wait. Once Zoe's recovered and out of the woods, then we drop you off planetside and you call your people. Y'all should be gone by the end of the week."

"And what is this Zoe of yours doesn't make it, what then?" River asked.

"If she doesn't... well... let's just say you should pray that she does." Mal said darkly, standing up to go.

"Wait, what about Kaylee?" River asked, trying to stop Mal from leaving now, wanting more answers.

"The interview portion of our day is over little girl." Mal said, looking at her one last time before leaving the room. River heard the click of the lock turning, and with a sigh she began working on her ropes once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mal took a deep breath and leaned against the wall outside of River's makeshift prison. The girl was spunky, beautiful and a force to be reckoned with. If she hadn't been an Alliance flunky he might even have liked her.

"But I don't." Mal said, shaking his head, not knowing why the thought even came to his head. And with another deep breath he shifted, leaving the wall and River behind, moving towards the infirmary once more, to watch her brother operate, not even questioning why that fact seemed to be somehow very interesting to him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dangerous One

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage

**Chapter:** 6/??

**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal

**Characters:** This chapter: Kaylee, River, Simon, Mal, Zoe, OC Marisol

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds. There's a character death in this chapter. Trust me, it's for the best, I can't write for this character worth beans.

**Note:** plot bunny passed on to me by lj user whitemoonflower. Sorry I've forgotten to credit you till now, and thank you so much for sharing this idea with me!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: The Dangerous One**

River was dazed, half in dreamland when the door clicked and opened. She looked up bored, prepared for Mal, but gasped when she saw her brother walk through the door.

"Simon!" She cried, grateful to see him alive, well, and carrying two plates of food. "Are you okay?" She asked, shifting in her seat, still tied to the chair.

"I'm fine." He said, setting the plates of food down. He looked behind him, and River caught site of Mal in the doorway. "If you think I'm going to sit here and feed her, you're sorely mistaken." Simon said, leaning over his sister and beginning to untie her.

Mal sighed from the doorway and turn exasperated eyes towards River. She got the impression that he was trying to tell her Simon was being a bigger pain in the ass than he'd expected, and she felt a swell of pride. "No funny business, ya hear?" He said pointedly at her and then shut the door, locking it behind him.

River rubbed her wrists when they were finally free, and then threw her arms around Simon, hugging him tightly. Simon gripped back with an equal force, and River knew in that moment that he had worried about her throughout the entire surgery.

"I can't believe they tied you up." Simon whispered indignantly once River was finally free.

"I'm the dangerous one." River replied, taking a plate of food gratefully.

"What?" Simon asked, starring at her as if she'd sprouted a second head.

River rolled her eyes, stuffing a large bite of food in her mouth. "When you go into battle, or business, or surgery you assess what is going to be your weakest point of attack, and what area/person provides the most danger. Of the three of us, I'm the most dangerous." She explained.

Simon winced and chastised, "River, chew your food before speaking please." He watched her then, and stirred the food on his plate. "Besides, how are you the most dangerous? I was the one with the scalpel in my hand."

River rolled her eyes. "Simon, did you ever think to use that scalpel?" She asked, earning a puzzled look in return. "To say, take one of their people and insist Kaylee and I were released unharmed, or at least brought out to you so that you knew we were safe?" River asked, stuffing another bite into her mouth ravenously, watching Simon's face fall after each of her suggestions.

"No." Simon admitted, defeated.

"I know Simon, and that's okay." River said, setting her fork down and reaching the free hand to him, caressing his cheek gently. "You're a healer, and that's something to be proud of. When you stepped out there onto the docking bay, it was so you could heal, you didn't have anything else on your mind. When I stepped out there, it was with the potential to kill. It's always been that way Simon." She paused settling her hand in her lap once more. "It's why the dinosaurs always ate you first." She said, jokingly, referring back to their childhood games.

Simon laughed a quick chortle, but the smile it caused died almost immediately. "Do you actually think you would have killed Karl?"

River looked at her brother, starring hard for a long moment, and then shook her head and picked up her fork, and resumed eating. "Yes. If he hurt you or caused you to get hurt, I would have shot him."

"Shot him, yes, but killed, you said killed before. You can't honestly tell me you could have killed him Mei mei."

River flinched and hunched down a little, concentrating on the food on her plate. "I just did Simon."

Simon was silent a long moment and then tentatively reached out and put a hand on his sister's knee. "River, you've got time to actually taste your food, I promise. So please, smaller bites and chew with your mouth closed. You weren't raised in a barn, and you could choke."

River smiled, looking up at him, and a laugh spilled forth from her lips. "Oh Simon, how could they have been so wrong, you are truly the dangerous mastermind of this outfit."

Simon blushed and shook his head, and they finished their meals in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

If Mal didn't know any better, he'd have guessed his luck had changed for the better. At first, he wasn't so sure if his karma could survive kidnapping a doctor and holding several people hostage. His initial dread was only aided by the Doctor's refusal to treat Zoe any further unless River was moved to a room with him and Kaylee, and allowed to remain untied. Mal had been reluctant to allow River the freedom of roaming around her room untied. He hadn't been blind to the evil glares she occasionally shot him, and he worried that if left to her own devices she might find or make something sharp and pointy and seek some vengeance before finding a way to take over his ship. Simon, of course had been adamant, insisting that his sister was just a girl, and Mal wondered how on earth he had ever thought that blind fool of a genius could have ever wed the seemingly untamable River Tam.

In the end, they haggled and agreed that once Zoe was well enough to be moved to her own room, River would be moved to the infirmary where she could be watched through the large glass windows, and Simon would be kept with their friend, Kaylee.

The strange look on the Doc's face didn't go unnoticed, and every time Mal was on food delivery duty he had to hide the chuckle that threatened to bubble out of his chest when he opened the door to their room, causing Simon's face to burn a bright red.

River had turned out to be a very docile hostage, and after the first day and a half of nothing happening, Mal realized a guard on her 24/7 wasn't really necessary. Never-the-less he liked the security that the glass walls of the infirmary offered his crew. Being able to see her hands and feet when they dropped off food, or brought her to the bathroom made him feel that much safer, even if she was behaving herself.

Despite her proper and amiable attitude, Mal still found himself outside the infirmary each night, watching as River ate, read, or slept. On night five, when it was almost time for his hostages to leave, Mal realized he finally felt himself relax-- Zoe was on the mend, his captives were behaving themselves, and were downright friendly to his crew when they met, and in less than 3 days time he would be free of them, and life would return to normal.

He sat, watching River watching him, and thought just how much things had changed, when Inara walked up to him sitting silently beside him. She turned and watch River, who in turn moved away from them and pick up a book.

"Inara?" Mal said, turning to look at her puzzled.

"Mal." She returned, turning away from the young woman in the glass cage.

He sat there, starring at her, and then turned back to River, a scowl on his brow. He noticed, for a moment, her eyes above the book. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds and he could swear that they were smiling at him. 'No, not smiling,' He thought, 'laughing.' That realization made his frown deepen and he watched as she lowered her eyes to the pages of her book.

"Mal." Inara spoke softly.

"Gorram it, what Inara?" He asked shortly. He watched her react, watched her face fall, and he didn't apologize, didn't feel sorry. He suddenly felt interrupted and harassed as if she'd intruded on his private time, a personal moment. He grimaced then, and thought, 'That's ridiculous.' And realized he should apologize, even though he didn't feel completely wrong. "I meant 'what'." He said mildly. It wasn't an 'I'm sorry', but it was as close as he got. "I'm just a might irritable lately on account of the additional people 's all."

"You should get some sleep then." She said gently, looking hesitant after the reproach.

Mal laughed, a quick sound, loud and deep. "And leave our little Albatross here to escape and take the boat?" He asked shaking his head. "I'd rather be irritable."

Inara turned again to watch the reading River. "Ah, yes, because she's so violent and seething with captured rage." She replied, deadpan.

"You didn't watch her turn a man's own weapon on him: his finger squeezed down on the trigger so far that any movement should have made him shoot." He turned to her now, a look of caution and something else shining in his eyes. "I swear Inara, you shoulda seen her. If you'da blinked you'da missed her." He nodded to River then. "I think our girl's been misjudged her whole life, and she counts on it. I ain't survived this long by being a blind fool, and trust me when I say, for every moment she's being watched, she's watchin' you. If we don't watch her here, late at night, when our guard is low, she'll be out faster'n you can spit." He smiled at Inara then and added wryly. "Not that you spit, of course."

Inara laughed, a light amused trill, which faded with the realization that the something else shining in so brightly in Mal's eyes was awe. He was awe struck by their young captive. This knowledge caused something inside her to bristle. "Mal, why don't you go get some sleep?" She offered. "I'll stand watch."

Mal looked puzzled at her unusual display of care and generosity towards him and shook his head. "And if she breaks out you'll what, wrestle her to the ground with your well defined and well hidden whoring muscles?"

"What exactly was your master plan if she decided to break free?" Inara asked sharply, silencing Mal with her anger at his preferred nickname. "She hasn't tried to escape under your watch, I'm sure she'll sit tight for me as well."

Mal hesitated then, there was no real reason for him to turn her down, and sleep would do him well, and yet he didn't want to leave. "This is my mess Inara." He said finally. "Everyone's made it abundantly clear that what I did was stupid, and that's fine. For Zoe's life, I'll suffer a little stupidity and take the consequences. If it means a few nights without sleep…" He sighed.

Inara turned and saw River starring at them, as if she could hear them speaking. She looked wild with her long dark hair hanging free, falling around her face and tumbling down her back. She was a tiny girl but she had a presence about her that made her seem fast, strong… intimidating. Despite this, there was a look on her face that was mild, gentle, almost pitying. If Inara didn't know better she would have thought River had heard them, but she hadn't, it was impossible. No, the only person that had heard Mal's confession was Inara herself. She reasoned that she was projecting her feelings towards Mal onto their young captive, and that the person feeling sorry for their captain was her alone.

With a sigh, Inara placed a hand on Mal's knee as an offer of comfort and understanding. Immediately she felt him stiffen under her touch and she looked at him, her chest barely moving as she searched his eyes, hard and silently. Finally, after a moment without finding what she was looking for she shook her head and left, leaving Mal to watch her walk away, alone with his hostage and his guilt.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble on the Horizon

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage

**Chapter:** 7/??

**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal

**Characters:** This chapter: River, Simon, Mal, Bester Kaylee

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds. There's a character death in this chapter. Trust me, it's for the best, I can't write for this character worth beans.

**Note:** plot bunny passed on to me by lj user whitemoonflower: Thank you so much for sharing this idea with me! And as always Comments are Shiny and make me happy (and let me know people are actually reading and enjoying. Lol)

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Trouble on the Horizon**

"So," Bester said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "You excited to be headed home?"

"You mean am I excited to finally be released from your barely adequate medical facility so that I can get my inevitable court martial underway?" She asked, her tone deadpan, her brow quirked. "Just thrilled."

"Girl, you have no idea how glad I'll be to get you off my boat." Mal said, walking down the stairs from the catwalk above.

"_You_ took _me_ hostage!" River cried indignantly, though there was something else in her eyes that Mal couldn't recognize.

"Well, now _I'm_ letting you go."

She glared at him. "The world will remember you for your kind and generous nature, I'm sure."

"He's generous now? I thought he was the bad guy?" Came a voice from behind, and they all turned to see Kaylee, Simon and Marisol striding towards them.

River smiled and turned to meet the group halfway, hugging Kaylee. "It's good to see you again."

Kaylee returned the embrace, "We seem to be saying that a lot lately." She laughed, causing River to nod.

"Good to see you alive and well mei mei." Simon said, pulling his sister to him once she was free from Kaylee's grip. They had seen each other a handful of times when he went to check on Zoe, but the separation had been hard on both of them, and River was just glad that there weren't anymore walls between her and the people she cared for most.

The happy reunion was paused though when a man came out onto the catwalk above, a worried expression on his face. "Captain, we've got a ship hailing us. Looks in bad shape." He said and River watched his expression change slightly as if willing Mal to understand something that he knew. She turned to watch the Captain and saw that there was indeed a look of concern and... fear on his brow.

"Steer us around Wash. We're only an hour outside of Jiangyin, we'll inform the local authorities and let them handle it." Mal said, moving to the stairway to join Wash.

"You can't!" Simon said stepping forward, provoking River to reach a hand out to pull him back. "That means another hour or more before someone helps them. If they're hailing it could be something serious!"

Mal sighed, turning back to the outspoken Doctor, but Wash spoke before he had the chance. "They're leaking O2..."

"I sense a but." Mal encouraged.

"But, When I tried to hail them back I got no answer. I got a bad feelin' about this." Wash finished.

Mal nodded, and looked down, thinking.

"If they're unresponsive that means they probably can't wait an hour. Captain I must insist that we help them!" Simon said nobly. "Think of what would have happened if someone hadn't helped you." He added pointedly.

Mal shook his head, and sighed. "Fine. Wash, prepare to dock." He shook his head and looked at Simon, and then Marisol. "Mari show them to a room while we assess the situation. I don't want any daring heroics gettin' anyone killed." He said, his eyes flicking on Simon.

As Marisol began to usher the three hostages towards the passenger bunks River stepped forward towards the stairs of the catwalk. "I'm coming with you." She stated.

Mal had started up the stairs and she saw him hunch for a moment, his head tilted down, and it began to shake. "Did you not just hear my comment about daring heroics?" He asked flatly, and she could hear the annoyance in his tone.

"Ah, yes, and you're planning...? To go in there with grease monkey the wonder mechanic and your oh so calm and steady under pressure nurse?" River asked harshly.

Mal turned on her then, his pallor redder and his features scrunched smaller than she'd ever seen.

"What I'm trying to say is, that if there's trouble you need someone who can fight. Obviously your second hand is laid up right now, and quite frankly if there is trouble this involves Simon, Kaylee and I as well." She said, her tone much more mild, sensing she had crossed the line by calling out his less than action worthy crew.

Mal sighed, starring at her for a long moment, then shook his head. "If you get killed ain't gonna be on anyone's head here but your own." He said before turning and walking up the rest of the stairs and disappearing into the ship.

"River, no!" Simon said, stepping away from Marisol. "If you go, at least let me go with you. This was my idea." He strode towards her closing the gap between them.

"Simon," She said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're right, this is the right thing to do. If there are people there that need our help we have a duty to stop and help." She said softly. "You help by fixing people, and I help by making sure those I love are safe." She nodded her head as he began to shake his. "I'll be fine Simon." She placed a hand on either side of his face. "If I were back on my ship right now I'd be doing the same things and we wouldn't be having this conversation." She said firmly.

Simon closed his eyes leaning his head ever so slightly into her hand. "If there's trouble, you stay behind the others. If there's fighting, anything, drop to the floor or run away. It's okay to leave them to die."

River laughed and kissed her brother on the cheek. "You stay here with Kaylee, I'll be back before you know it and we can get off this piece of le se and back to our real life." And even as she said it she felt a pang of something. 'Maybe it's guilt over calling the ship garbage, me being a Captain and all? It's actually a fine ship: it is simply our situation that seems to be le se.' She thought, trying to chase the strange feeling away.

Simon smiled at his sister and hugged her once more. "Be safe Mei mei." He turned then and headed back to Kaylee who gave River an encouraging smile, but stood stiffly, awkward in her discomfort. She noticed when Simon got back to Kaylee that their fingers touched briefly, a momentary caress of fingers, a gentle intertwining dance, in and away, and only then did she begin to wonder what Simon and Kaylee had been doing to occupy themselves alone together for the past seven days. Part of her had always felt she would be utterly jealous of any other woman who managed to snare her brother's heart, but she found herself surprisingly reassured. She knew and loved Kaylee like a sister, and somehow she knew that if the two did stumble into each other's arms than she would find herself with more love and friendship, rather than the less that she'd always feared. She watched as Marisol led them down the hallway and then turned, following the path Mal had taken.

When she'd reached the top of the stairs she had to take a moment to orient herself. She could see down into the cockpit where the Red headed pilot Wash was at the controls and she moved towards him, stopping when she heard Mal curse through an open hatch. She peered into the open doorway and the stairs that led down into the room he was in and then looked around her as if someone might be watching her do something wrong. No one was paying her any mind, and she steadied herself and stepped onto the ladder, sinking herself down into the room below.

Mal looked up, startled like a deer caught in headlights. "What in the sphincter of hell are you doin' down here?" He asked, his tone holding more anger than he'd intended.

River paused a moment on the ladder and then defiantly let go, letting herself drop the remaining few rungs and land squarely on the floor of what appeared to be Mal's bunk. "I need a gun."

Mal gapped at her. "You need a gun?"

"Oh good the echo game again. I'd missed it." She said rolling her eyes and stepping further into his room.

"Well... you.. can't have one."

River allowed her eyes to move from Mal to the surrounding room, taking in the sparse decor. If she hadn't seen a small pile of clothes that were most certainly his there would be no other way to tell that he lived here.

"I said git!" Mal said with a wave of his hand, drawing River's attention back to him.

"You said no such thing." She turned, walking over to his bed, sitting down. "Captain, you're being ridiculous. I'm not going to shoot you or your crew, but I will not allow someone to shoot me. I need a gun if I'm to accompany you and your crew to the marooned vessel."

"Well, I guess you ain't accomp'nyin' us." He looked at her defiantly.

"We've gone over this captain. You have no one else. I am your option, and I am requesting permission to arm myself, and that you provide me with a gun so that I am more than simple canon fodder should the situation turn dire."

Mal grit his teeth. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" River asked, truly surprised by the question.

"When you're trying to talk all calm and reasonable to me, you use more words. Like you might confuse what you want out of me."

River averted her eyes and blushed, but unwilling to be beat, turned back to him. "Why do you call me albatross?"

"Well... I..." Mal said stunned for a moment. "How do you know I called you that?"

"I have an extraordinary sense of hearing." She said simply.

"Through glass?"

"May I have a gun please?"

"You're dodging my questions." Mal said unmoving.

"And you're trying to stall a decision you've already made."

There was a moment of silence between the two, the air filled with a tension so thick that you could feel it, like a static electricity. River almost wanted to reach out and touch it, to run her fingers through it, like water.

"Ask Wash to show you to Jayne's room. You can get 1 gun, and I'll make sure with him that it was only one." He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Anyone but the biggest one." 'That was Vera, and that one was Jayne's. No one would have her now that Jayne couldn't.' Mal finished in his head.

River looked at him for a moment, as if she sensed what he was thinking and saw the sorrow and guilt that ate at his soul, and he glowered, hating that pity that flashed in her eyes. "Now git." He said, turning his back on her, hearing her get up and walk to the ladder.

"And Albatross." He said, using her nickname aloud now, addressing her. "I'm trusting you."

"I know Mal." She said before climbing up and out of his room.


	8. Chapter 8: The Point of Danger

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage

**Chapter:** 8/??

**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal

**Characters:** This chapter: River, Simon, Mal, Bester Kaylee

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy; certain characters have WAY different backgrounds, others are very similar if not the same as the ones they had in the show.

**Note:** plot bunny passed on to me by lj user whitemoonflower: Thank you so much for sharing this idea with me! I sort of ran a completely different direction with it… but still! Yay! And as always Comments are Shiny and make me happy (and let me know people are actually reading and enjoying. Lol)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: The Point of Danger**

River took a deep breath to steady her nerves. The ship had been completely unresponsive and as a result, they were taking a shuttle to the distressed vessel rather than docking their entire ship. River had felt that would created delayed results if anyone needed serious medical attention, but as they finished docking with the distressed vessel River was glad that her brother was safe on a ship several yards away. The injured boat seemed to radiate a sort of pain and rage. It was beyond anything River had ever encountered and though she would never admit it, it caused a seed of fear to grow deep within her. She rubbed at her arms clad in her Alliance issue uniform, feeling the fabric rub harshly against the goose bumps that danced up and down her skin.

"All right now." Mal said to his army of two. Bester was watching him, a foot jiggling nervously, and River wondered if she looked as nervous as the mechanic did She forced her limbs still, and turned her full attention onto Mal.

"So I'll take point, you two follow, if anything happens you get back to the shuttle and get out of here. If it's clear then we get the moveable injured into the transport while Serenity docks with the ship." Mal was cool, and direct in his orders and his plan, and it made River wonder what his background was and what type of "serenity" he seemed to carry with him. She guessed it had something to do with her first impression of him, and the color of his coat.

When the shuttled docked a moment later, Mal gave a nod and without delay opened the door that led into the foreign ship. The air was musty and stale, and River hoped they wouldn't need to be there long. Mal stepped out first checking both ways and held a hand up motioning her and Bester to stay behind for the moment. Bester gave her a look, and suddenly she knew how scared he was, could hear him in her head, praying over and over again, _"Please let this be okay, please don't make me shoot anyone, I've never shot anyone before, please don't make me now."_ River wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him, instead she took a step back, taking the rear, sandwiching him between herself and Mal. She couldn't comfort him, but she could protect him.

Mal signaled for them to move and Bester followed hesitantly with River close behind him. Mal had searched the docking bay and stood, his shoulders looking slightly more relaxed as his comrades neared him. Entering the docking bay, River felt them at once. It was that sense that allowed her to know what beat through Bester's brain like a drum and allowed her the advantage so many other times. She felt their rage and their anger, indiscernible thoughts swirling at her, hitting her like a cold wave. She felt them move, saw it all happening stretched out in front of her. There were four of them, two behind Mal and one of either side of she and Bester. She had a moment to wish she were allowed two guns and then she reacted, without thought, effortlessly.

"Mal!" She screamed, alerting him to the danger before raising her gun and firing three shots: One into the head of his closest attacker, one into the throat and head of the second. She shoved Bester with all her might, sending him sprawling, flying forward out and away, landing with a sliding stop at Mal's feet away from the final two attackers. She fired again, the shot landing wide into the shoulder of her nearest attacker, and then fell, pulled down by not one but both of the remaining creatures ambushing them. Her mind saw it all happening but couldn't make sense of anything as she felt teeth and claws rip and tear at her, pulling her in more ways than she thought imaginable. She turned terror filled eyes up to Mal in time to watch him aim and fire his gun and then blackness pooled into her vision, filling everything, taking all sound and thought with it.

River became aware of their energies first. Simon always said she had a third eye, and though she had never voiced this fact aloud, she tended to sense things about people, thoughts, feelings, especially when she was in a weakened or stressful state. Slowly as her mind began to awaken, pushing through the cobwebs and cotton that had settled in, she became aware not just of the sorrow, guilt, fear and hope rolling off those around her but of their thoughts too. The tiny echoing voices that she often heard echoed before her now.

_"I'm sorry…so sorry. Please wake up, please be okay. I'm sorry River, I'm so sorry mei mei. Wake up please, wake up."_

_"River, please wake up, Simon's so worried, please be okay, I don't think he'll get over this if you don't."_

_"Little Albatross…wake up…please… wake up…"_

She heard them all, saying over and over again to stay, to wake up, and obligingly she allowed her eyelids to flutter open, to inundate her senses with white hot light. Simon was the first face she saw followed by Kaylee's. They gathered around her, smiles of relief and joy on their faces.

"Mei mei." Simon said, stroking her hair and then switching over into Doctor mode, checking her pupils, reading the measurements taken by the various machines she now realized she was hooked to.

She wanted to speak, but suddenly she was aware of the fact that everything had a buzz of pain. Her whole body seemed to sing with a hum of agony, like background noise, dampened by what she could only guess was a large amount of painkillers. Finally, though she found a reservoir of strength and pushed her voice forward. "Simon..h..how…?"

"Shh mei mei." He soothed, stroking her hair. "You were attacked aboard the other ship. The Captian brought you back, but you've been unconscious for two days. The damage the men caused was extensive." He explained, taking her hand in his, his eyes fixed on her, filled with the terror of what could have been. "They… they hurt you. The captain and Bester both agree that they were unarmed, but… they caused severe abdominal tearing, and they managed to break your collar bone." He turned then and looked behind him. "You were also grazed on the arm." He said with anger in his voice, eliciting a pained and puzzled look from River.

Mal stepped forward finally, head bowed. "I shot them down, what were attacking you, but a bullet strayed and caught ya."

River nodded slightly, watching Mal. He had saved her life, and in her opinion, a bullet wound didn't seem an unreasonable price to pay. When she turned back to Simon she saw that he did not share her view point and she shook her head at him, not trusting herself to voice his disapproval of his tone with Mal. She squeezed her brother's hand and then found her eyes flitting back to the captain before they fluttered closed again of their own volition.

"Okay." She heard Simon say, his voice full of authority and command. "She's past the point of danger, but I think we should let her rest." And with that River drifted back into a sound and dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River awoke to the sound of humming. It was a tuneless song, but it seemed sad, and when she opened her eyes she wasn't surprised to the song belonged to the Captain, though she was surprised to see him by her beside.

When Mal saw River's eyes open he silenced himself, a funny smile crossing his face. "Your bother's getting somethin' to eat. I promised him I'd look after ya."

River nodded and raised a hand to her aching neck and found it bandaged. She gave Mal a puzzled look. "They both took ya, one from the front, one from behind. The one in the back got you on the neck…" He trailed off. "Do you remember any of it?"

River thought for a moment. Her brain felt so bogged down with drugs and pain and fuzz that she wasn't sure what was dream and reality. "No." She finally croaked.

Mal nodded, folding his hands in his lap, shifting uncomfortably on his stool. "It's probably for the best." He said, shifting again. They were silent a moment and River watched emotions play out across Mal's features dancing a jerky sort of dance. "You saved me." He said finally.

River nodded. "I remember that part."

"Why?"

River closed her eyes for a moment, her lids felt so heavy. Mal watched her, unsure whether or not she had fallen back to sleep. "I knew they were coming."

"But why did you save me. You could have doubled back to the shuttle: saved yourself. Can't say that I'd a blamed you what with the hostage situation and all."

"Why do you call me Albatross?" She asked, suddenly very quiet. She opened her eyes and looked at him intently.

"This again?"

She smiled, reaching out, touching his fidgeting hands. "I saved your life, remember? Humor me."

Mal looked down at her slender hand on his, and he shifted, feeling suddenly sweaty and nervous. "Well I don't know if Albatross fits no more." He said, shifting in his seat, but keeping his hand still under her own. "It's cause you brought luck to my boat." He shot her a look before she could pull a face, "And yes, I've read a poem." He sighed. "But I ain't bringing you luck." His eyes flicked down for a moment, just a moment, and then he looked up at her again, whatever he'd been trying to hide buried behind false bravado.

River closed her eyes again a slight smile playing on her lips."I like it." She said sleepily.

"Now you. Why'd you save me?" He asked.

She was still a long time, and Mal was almost sure that she'd fallen asleep when she finally responded, "Because I knew you'd do the same."

Mal sat silently after that and watched as her breathing steadied and evened. After several minutes he glanced at the door. When he saw that no one was watching he slide a hand out from under River's and placed it on top of hers feeling her cool skin engulfed in his big warm hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inara stood outside the infirmary door watching Mal sit with their hostage, holding her hand. She felt as if something or someone had reached inside her chest and crushed her heart, leaving it weak and dieing in her chest. She crumpled the forgotten sheet of paper in her hand and turned, marching back to her shuttle slamming the door behind her.

Inara settled herself in the pilot's chair and waited for her shuttle to connect to the cortext. Carefully she straightened the warrant for the Tams' and Kaylee's arrest. She inhaled sharply, glaring down at the slip accusing their supposed hostages of aiding fugitives and armed robbery. Her eyes scanned for the contact information of the officer incharge of their capture and arrest. As she readied herself to type she paused. 'I'd be condemning innocent people to jail.' She thought and then shook her head, not fully believing that the Alliance would chare three innocent people for a misunderstanding after they had been held hostage for over a week. Then her mind traveled back to Mal's face as he held the young woman's hand, and her decision was made. Swiftly she began drafting a message to the Alliance police informing them of the location of their desired prey.


	9. Chapter 9: SuddenYet Inevitable Betrayal

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage

**Chapter:** 8/??

**Author:** hisalbatross at livejournal

**Characters:** This chapter: Inara, Simon, Mal, Wash, Kaylee

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy; certain characters have WAY different backgrounds, others are very similar if not the same as the ones they had in the show.

**Note:** plot bunny passed on to me by lj user whitemoonflower: Thank you so much for sharing this idea with me! I sort of ran a completely different direction with it… but still! Yay! And as always Comments are Shiny and make me happy (and let me know people are actually reading and enjoying. Lol)

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Sudden Yet Inevitable Betrayal**

Inara approached the bridge quietly, her nerves singing, the smoothed out warrant for arrest clutched tightly in her hand. Mal was sitting on the bridge, starring out at the world beyond, and she paused, watching him for a moment. She was reluctant to admit it, but there had been an attraction between the two the moment they had met. He was handsome, brash, headstrong, and he intrigued her more than she could possibly describe. He was also loud, rude, obnoxious at times, and utterly vexing, and she had slowly grown to love him despite this.

Inara watched her captain and cursed the situation silently. She hated that things had to change, hated River Tam and her rag tag crew for coming into their lives and disturbing the peace. Most of all she hated that it took another woman's presence to force her into action, and that that action might have come too late. With a sigh, she shook her thoughts free of her head and stepped onto the bridge. Mal turned, hearing her enter and he smiled at her, a smile that almost buckled her knees. "Quiet night." She said, leaning against the co-pilot's chair to steady herself.

"Yep."

"How's the hostage?" Inara asked, hoping she appeared more genuine than she felt.

"She's right broken up, but she'll mend. Just needs time 's all."

Inara shifted uncomfortably, playing with the edges of the piece of paper behind her back. "Do you think she's well enough to move once we reach Jiangyin?"

"I reckon we could chance movin' her, if we had to, but we don't so we ain't." Mal said, looking at Inara, focusing in on her with a look that made her fidgeting increase. "Why're you askin'?"

"I just..." Inara started, trying to think of something that would sound right. "I...this came in tonight." She finally said, revealing the warrant from behind her back and presenting it to Mal.

Mal took the paper, examining it closely for a while, and then looked up at Inara, handing it back with a shrug. "Way I see it," he said. "We're halfway cross the 'verse from where we picked 'em up, and we ain't made contact with the Alliance since. We should be fine till the girl's back on her feet enough to walk out on her own."

Inara turned away then, guilt and anger creeping into her cheeks in the form of a blush. "That's not entirely true."

Mal sat up then. "What ain't entirely true?" He asked, concern finally creeping into his tone.

Inara whirled on him then, her anger seeping through, "They don't belong here Mal! They're hostages, not bosom pals. They didn't sign up to be here they were forced, what is going to happen to us all if you don't get rid of them soon? Do you honestly think that after one reaver attack they will suddenly bond with the crew and want to stay? This isn't reality, this is a temporary measure, and the longer we have them aboard this ship the more danger we ALL are in!"

"Inara, what did you do?" He asked standing.

"I did what you should have done. I called the Alliance. I arranged a drop off point for them. All they have to do is meet the officers there, turn themselves in and explain this all and everyone will be better off."

" i span title"Stupid inbred stack of meat" Bun tyen-shung duh ee dway RO /span /i !" Mal shouted, moving quickly turning on the com. "Wash, get up here we've got an emergency."

"What? Mal, no!" Inara said shaking her head watching him. "I told them they were on Jiangyin. We're safe."

Mal gaffed at Inara and shook his head. "And did you make that call from a secure line?"

Inara's eyes flicked towards the floor shortly and Mal had his answer before her reply came. "I used the comm in the shuttle. I think it was secure."

Wash appeared in the door of the bridge them, looking slightly disheveled. "Mal, what's going on?" He asked, his voice still holding some of the gruffness of sleep.

"Don't know yet." He said, moving to the side, allowing the pilot to take his seat. "Ain't got confirmation, but I reckon we might get some company soon." He shot a look to Inara.

Wash's hands moved skillfully over the controls, flicking switches, pushing buttons and after a moment of silence his tongue peered out from between his lips, his features contorted in concentration. "That's a positive." He said finally. "We've got company off the starboard bow, creeping, but closing in."

Mal swung a fist downward at the air, a mere thrust of anger and his jaw clenched with the effort. "Wash, evasive maneuvers. It's the Alliance here to pick up our hostages."

Wash's brow knit together. "I know this doesn't seem to be the time for questions, but two real quick ones. Why are they after their people, and why aren't we giving them to them?"

Inara gave Mal a look, as if she'd won the battle and he reached forward snatching the paper from between her fingers, handing it to Wash. "I got the feelin' it won't be a happy reunion." He explained.

Wash looked over the report and then back up at his captain. "This doesn't make sense, you took them captive."

"Wash, I'd appreciate more flying, less talking." Mal commented as he picked up the comm. "Doc, you and Kaylee are needed on the bridge: Now." He added firmly.

"Mal..." Inara began, extending a hand out to him.

"Inara, I ain't the sort who'll throw a man to the wolves when all I ever done was cause him trouble and all he'd done was kindness. If they wanna to leave, that's their choice, but the Alliance ain't the forgiving kind, and this is not our call to make." He said sternly.

"You rang?" Came Simon's deadpan voice from over Mal's shoulder, causing him to turn and face he and Kaylee.

"There's been a development." He said, taking the warrant from Wash and handing it to his hostages.

Both Kaylee and Simon read it over, and Kaylee was the first to speak. "But this don't make sense." She said, bewildered. "We didn't help you, you kidnapped us."

Mal nodded. "I know. A fact I rightly admit, but ain't too keen on going to jail for."

"So what you're saying is we should?" Simon asked, teeth gritted.

"I didn't say nothin' of the sort. I think we should wait this out a minute, you contact your superiors talk this out with them, arrange a drop and that way we all get off all shiny." Mal answered, his arms crossed, his voice calm. He understood the position Simon was in, and were it up to him this whole mess would have gone differently.

"Okay, so, why the page? If that's what'll be best, why are we discussing this right now?" Kaylee asked tentatively, her hand sliding onto Simon's back rubbing gently in soothing circles.

"Well... seems that somehow the Alliance has caught wind of us."

"What? How?" Simon asked, baffled.

"I'm not entirely sure, but we're at a crossroads. You can stay here on the ship, we can try to out run 'em and settle this in due time, or we can load up your sister, you folks can take one of the shuttles and you can explain this to the men that are currently following us." Mal said, glancing at Inara momentarily, noting the relief her face showed.

After a moment of silence Simon finally spoke. "We run." He said through clenched teeth.

"Simon!" Kaylee exclaimed, her hand slipping into his. "Simon, I'm sure we can talk this all out."

Simon sighed, shaking his head. He turned to her, his hand squeezing hers. "Kaylee, I don't even know if they'll listen to reason right away, and River's not in any shape for being moved i and /i facing an inquiry. We can't risk it."

They stood that way for a moment, facing each other, something intense and intent passing over their faces, and Mal felt awkward being present for their private moment. Finally, they broke apart and Kaylee turned to face him. "We'll run."

"Ahh... Mal?" Wash interrupted from his corner seat. "You might wanna ask Bester if we even have it in us to run."

"Well, there ain't much to it." Kaylee said, looking more confident than Mal had ever seen. "This ship's a little old, but she's got kick." She said nodding.

"Kaylee's a mechanical genius." Simon said, noticing the looks that swam across the crew's faces.

Mal watched Kaylee's cheeks pink. She didn't strike him as a real machine wiz kid, but she was an Alliance mechanic so she must know something. "Well, Ms. Genius, if you'd give our mechanic a hand I'd appreciate it." Mal turned to look at Simon. "I can't promise a smooth ride Doc, you might wanna see to your sister."

Simon nodded, but did not look entirely pleased, and then followed Kaylee off the bridge, his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out.

With a sigh, Mal turned to wash. "Wash, you get us out of here, lose them if you can. Inara, come with me." Without another word, he moved out of the bridge, his demeanor pointedly stormy, his expression fixed in a scowl. He continued walking until he was well inside the shuttle opposite Inara's, and when she followed him in he hit the switch to shut the door, sealing them in the silent transport.

"Mal, I..."

"No, Inara. I don't give a gorram about your excuses, and I don't want no apologies. You sold me out and you fixed yourself to send them down the river all for what?" He asked, his anger coming through as a quiet rage.

"For you Mal." Inara snapped, her voice steady but her tone betraying her. Her eyes were fixed on her finely polished nails, and when she finally turned to face Mal, they held venom, guilt, and something he didn't recognize.

"What?"

"They don't belong here Mal. Already one of them has almost been killed, they are wanted fugitives, and now they are running from their own people! It's only going to get worse and when the Alliance does catch up to them, and they will Mal, everyone will feel the repercussions. You owe it to your crew to hold their best interests at heart." Inara said, her eyes narrowing, arms crossed defensively across her ample bosom.

Mal paused for a moment, feeling the sting of the truth in her words. This was his mess and in the end if it wasn't handled right everyone was going to end up covered in it. Watching Inara, he narrowed his eyes, studying her. She had a point, but there was something in her mannerisms that betrayed her. "Okay, now what's the real reason?"

Inara faltered then, her efficiently built look of self-righteousness crumbling for a moment. "ái rén"

"No, Inara. You've been on this boat, what? 4 years? And in that time, you've never second-guessed me to this degree. Now what in the sphincter of hell's goin' on?"

"They don't belong here Mal." She spit back, without the same passion as before.

"Why does that matter to you Inara?" He watched her, watched her build up the walls around her, and then suddenly in clicked. "Well I'll be..." He murmured shaking his head, and then he felt his rage again and his eyes grew dark. "Inara, I swear to your dear and fluffy maker if you ever put any of mine in danger again over some petty jealousy, I swear I will end your bright and illustrous career as the 'verses' most desired call girl."

And with that comment, she closed the gap between them and slapped him hard on the cheek. "Because petty thievery is so attractive to the youngest and brightest the Alliance has to offer."

Mal stood there stunned, his hand on his stinging cheek, and he watched her turn to go.

"You are a stubborn, stupid fool of an old man, Malcolm Reynolds." She hissed, turning to face him one last time and he watched, still stunned as she walked away, leaving him reeling in the wake of her angry retreat. As he stood there, one thought came to him: If he ever were to love the vivacious Inara Serra, she would always know what to say to knock the wind out of him or drop him to his knees.


	10. Chapter 10: Out of Gas

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage  
**Chapter:** 10/??  
**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal  
**Characters:** This chapter: River, Mal, Inara  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds.

**Note:** Mal/River fans... just keep reading, it'll all be okay at the end.  
------------------------------------------------------------

Mal sat at the galley table, the lights of Serenity set to their 'nighttime' low, as he sipped at a cup of home-distilled whiskey. He mused that it tasted more like engine fuel than good alcohol, but he was in no mood to be picky and it was doing it's job so he didn't hold it's purity against it.

"It's late." Came a voice, and he turned to see River dressed in an ill-fitting pair of Jayne's old pants and an old t-shirt. Her arm was tucked neatly, close to her body, in a sling, easing the weight on her ravaged collarbone. She stood, bent partially, as if the mere act of standing caused her considerable pain, and watched him from the hallway.

"What are you doing up and out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." River replied, slowly making her way to the table. "You stopped keeping watch." She said, after seating herself, eliciting a chuckled from Mal.

"Well, you ain't exactly in the shape to be hijacking my boat." He replied, tilting the bottle of whiskey toward her, offering to share.

River waved her hand and shook her head, slumping in the chair in a relaxed position. She closed her eyes a moment and breathed out a long slow breath with Mal watching her all the while. "You're worried." She finally said, her eyes still closed.

"Now, why do you say that?" He asked, shifting in his seat, taking another drink.

"Hear you pacing. You didn't come tonight, and you're drowning your worries in fire." She said, tilting her head up, opening her eyes. Her gaze was piercing and after a moment's pause she added. "We're running out of fuel."

"Well now Albatross, we should be fine. Don't' you worry your pretty little head about that." Mal said, forcing a smile.

"One week for Zoë, two weeks for me. Out in the middle of no where, the only chance now is to turn for Whitefall." Her eyes flicked for a moment to his hands as they clenched around his glass. "And Whitefall scares you."

"I never said no such thing." Mal said, his tone angry and defensive. "I know I ain't no fancy Alliance Captain, but I ain't exactly stupid, and I been Capt'n'n' since you were in diapers, so while I think you for your opinion, I don't need it. My ship is fine, I know exactly where we're going."

"Miranda." River whispered.

"What?"

"We're going to Miranda. That's where we can refuel."

"Who'n hell's name is Miranda?" Mal asked, still completely thrown.

"For a super Captain, you could due with a little more time with your star charts." She said, a hint of anger in her tone. "Miranda, it's a black rock. Colonization failed roughly seven years ago."

"If'n this 'Miranda' is a black rock, how the hell'll we refuel there?"

"Colonization was attempted for almost a year. There's bound to be supplies and it's far out on the rim, lacking in scavengers." River explained tiredly.

Mal sat and watched her for a moment, and slowly a smile spread across his face. "If things had been different, you might have made an excellent criminal."

River smiled. "As far as I hear, I already am."

That caused Mal's smile to vanish and he looked down at the table between them. He realized he'd tightened his grip on his cup once more, and he relaxed his hand, trying to force his tension and guilt down and out. He flattened his palm out on the table before him.

River reached out, placed a hand on top of Mal's and squeezed gently. "This isn't your fault." She smiled then, "We'll it is, but not entirely. We all make our own destinies. Simon could have stayed behind the guards, and I didn't have to pull that gun on them." She sighed and then winced, still sunken back in her seat.

Mal stilled under her touch, and his eyes flicked from her to her hand on his and back again. He was acutely aware of how fast his heart was beating and he felt sweat start to form on his palms. He gave a little half-hearted nervous chuckle and then remained silent, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Inara's words began echoing through his head. 'Because petty thievery is so attractive to the youngest and brightest the Alliance has to offer.' He felt heat rise to his cheeks and then pulled his hand out from under hers.

As if called by Mal's thoughts, Inara appeared in the doorway. She paused, startled by the pair at the table and then blushed slightly, stepping back toward the doorway. "I'm sorry, I was just... getting some tea..."

"No.. you're fine." Mal said, interpreting her thoughts. "We were just talking."

River watched the two, glancing from one to the other, a curious expression clouding her face. "With your permission Captain, I'll set the course we were discussing." She said, bring all attention to her.

Inara watched Mal carefully as he answered. "I reckon maybe you should just give it to Wash."

"I'll go wake him then." River said, starting to maneuver herself up.

"Now, I don't see the reason for that. You can tell him in the morning." Mal said, noting Inara's attention and refraining from reaching out to the girl in front of him.

River looked to Inara and back to Mal. "As you wish. I just thought it might be prudent to get their sooner, rather than not at all." She said pointedly.

Mal sighed, and steeled himself under River's withering gaze. He felt as though he were stuck between a rock and a hard place. He shouldn't have to check his actions when Inara was present, and yet she made him feel guilty about his interactions with the youngest Tam, as if just be being near her he was committing some devious act. "Fine, permission to change course, but I'm going with you."

River nodded. "As you like."

Inara watched them both stand and waited for River to hobble past her. When Mal arrived at her side, she glared at him. "Well isn't she just one of the crew now." She said icily.

Mal glared then. "Enough." He snapped. "This ain't some war of them against us, and if it was the only person who seems to be fighting that battle is you. I don't know how to make things right by you Inara, not without selling out genuinely decent people. They ain't done nothing to deserve being turned in, and as far as crew goes, that girl's shed more blood for my people in three weeks than you have in four years. Leave it alone Inara or get off my boat."

Inara turned her body so that they were standing face to face in the small doorway, their bodies almost touching. Her expression dark, and without warning she reached up and kissed Mal hard, stunning him. He had been prepared for an argument, or even another slap, but the taste of soft smooth lips pressed against his own was something he hadn't even considered could happen. When she finally pulled away from him Mal simply stood there, looking bewildered, and without a word Inara turned from him and walked away, leaving him confused and alone once again.

-----------------------------------------------------

River stood at the door to the bridge watching the companion retreat down the hall. Mal stood stalk still in the doorway, and she took the moment to turn and fully enter the bridge. She suddenly didn't want to know what was on his mind: didn't want to hear the thoughts of lust or love roll from him.

When River was younger, she thought she would marry Simon. He had been the one man in her life that she shared everything with, who understood her. As she grew older she grew out of that idle daydream of her youth, but no man had ever struck her interest again. She didn't want to marry Simon anymore, but with his presence coupled with flight school and the thrill of an entire 'verse stretched out before her, love, lust and romance never seemed to matter to her.

When she first realized that her anger had boiled down to raw attraction for the Captain she had been startled. When he appeared outside the medical door every night to stand guard over her she found herself growing eager for their moments. She enjoyed his presence and she began to watch him, learn from him, and in that time she grew to respect him.

"Zhòu mà (damn it)!" She said, banging her fist on the co-pilot's chair in front of her. Regret filled her as she thought about their moments together in the infirmary after her injury. "bèn dàn! idiot" She groan slapping herself on the forehead gently. "It was all in my head." She groaned, sinking into the co-pilot's chair, wincing, muscles aching that she didn't even know she had.

"What was in your head?" Mal asked, entering the bridge.

River turned in her chair, despite the pain. "That you actually trust me." She said in a low menacing voice. He still looked shell-shocked from his earlier encounter, and that only made her angrier.

"What?" He asked, completely thrown.

"You stand outside my door every night for fear that I might escape, and yet you allowed me to come with you to check out that ship. What was I meant for? Cannon fodder? We're outlaws according to our people and yet still I'm so untrustworthy that you have to stand over my shoulder while _I_ save _your_ ship from becoming stranded in the pì gu ass end of the universe!" With that, she turned to the control screen in front of her and began rapidly pushing buttons. After a moment, she pointed. "Miranda." She declared through her rage.

Mal stared at her, jaw dropped. 'What in the hell's come over the women of this ship?!' He thought indignantly.

River glared at him and then pushed another button. "Here's where we were. Here's where we are." She said pointing to each location. "See how we're headed here?" She asked condescendingly, pointing to the vast nothingness at the edge of the galaxy. "We managed to lose the Alliance here because no one in their right mind would venture out here, there's nothing!" She said. "I know this because despite the fact that I might not be as old and 'wizened' as you but I happen to be an excellent pilot and a damn good captain myself." She punched a couple more buttons and they both felt Serenity shift. "There!" She said. "We're headed towards the only land we have fuel enough to reach. Beyond that are habited planets that we might be able to radio if Miranda is a bust. The no good, worthless, Alliance scum has somehow found a touch of humanity in her horrid little shriveled soul, and now _your_ crew can rest easy while _mine_ has to continue to worry about our impending court martial!" And with that she stood, wincing when she did.

"Now wait a minute!" Mal said holding a hand up to stay her. "Where in the gorram dì yù hell did this come from?"

River hunched in response her glare growing even more withering.

"Okay, yes, I hate the alliance." He said. "But I lived through the Unification Wars so don't give me any of that pì huà bullshit about their best interest is the good of humanity. That said, I never said you and yours weren't good people. Hell I think the only strike against you is the fact that you're Alliance." This comment seemed to soften her glare slightly and so he continued.

"And I trust you. I trust you with my life. I walked out in front, not you. I was damn upset when you got hurt." He admitted without thinking. "It should have been me. I know that." He dropped his gaze to the floor and sighed.

"We'll be off your boat soon enough." River said, some of the venom from before having left her tone.

Mal looked up suddenly. "I never said that. You folk are welcome to stay as long as you need. I caused you plenty'a trouble and I ain't the sort to just abandon those who've helped me."

This time River dropped her gaze. She wanted to point out that his girlfriend was obviously jealous of their interaction, but instead she just shook her head and started for the door.

"River." Mal said futily, still standing in the doorway, hoping to block her exit. "I'm ... well... I didn't mean ta hurt your feelings. I..." He rubbed a hand through his hair in frustration.

She stopped in front of him, waiting for him to move out of the way. Mal couldn't help but think how small and delicate looking she was, with her face a mass of healing bruises in her too big borrowed clothing, hunched in pain. Her hair, he realized for the first time, wasn't in it's normal tight braid, but rather flowing free in wavy masses. Despite himself he reach up and brushed a strand from her face. "River, I trust you. Hell, you have free reign on my ship, doesn't that say anything? But I'm still captain. What would Inara think if she heard you were steering us?"

River pulled back from him then, as if he'd slapped her rather than caressed her. "Ahh yes, because you wouldn't want the others knowing your dirty little secret. Can't have them think you cohort with alliance fiends."

"Gorram it." Mal said turning and slamming the door shut to the bridge. "You two are gonna kill me, I swear!" He burst.

River scowled at him and took another step back, deeper into the bridge. "It's not my fault your little duì xiàng girlfriend is jealous. I've been nothing but a gorram innocent bystander."

"Duì xiàng?!" Mal snorted incredulously. "Duì xiàng?" He laughed a low angry laugh. "She's my passenger, not my girlfriend: A paying fare." He shook his head. "Maybe we had the potential for more once, but… that ain't the case now."

River shook her head disbelievingly. "I don't even care, it doesn't even matter to me."

Mal starred at her hard for a moment, and then, without another word he crossed the distance between them. He stood there, starring down at her, his eyes searching hers, and then, without another moment of hesitation he leaned down and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, tentative and reserved of passion for fear of hurting her, but she leaned into it, bringing her free hand to his chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, they parted, both a little breathless and shaky. Mal's knees felt weak and River leaned back on the pilot's chair for support. "River..." He started, and stopped when he saw her smile. It lit up her whole face and took his breath away. He reached up, stroking her hair, letting his fingers lace through the silky tresses. "River stay with me tonight." He put a hand up before she could comment. "Not like _that_ but... For near three weeks I've watched you sleep every night. Watched over you, sometimes even next to ya, but always apart."

"But what about..." River pointed out towards the hallway where she'd watched Inara and Mal kiss.

"Albatross," He said smiling at her. "I ain't a man who asks these things lightly. I know 'nara feels for me, but I can't help that, and if that's why you're mad I'm sorry, a thousand times again I'm sorry. But please," He said, leaning forward kissing her forehead. "I'm an old foolish man, I know, but... please."

River stood there, seeing the vulnerability in his eyes and wondering how they'd gotten there. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he'd entered the bridge and their course had begun, and yet it was only minutes. She reached up with her good hand and felt the soft skin of his cheek and the fresh stubble threatening just beneath the surface.

"I trust you Albatross, I promise."

With that, River nodded, leaning forward and kissing Mal's soft lips once more, before heading out of the bridge and down into his bunk.


	11. Chapter 11: 9:10ths of the Law

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage  
**Chapter:** 11/16ish  
**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal  
**Characters:** This chapter: River, Mal, Wash  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds.

**Note:** I really have no notes this chapter. Lol. But if you read please comment! Comments make me happy!  
------------------------------------------------------------

Mal awoke to find River slowly sliding back into the pair of pants she'd shed before climbing into bed the night before. "Bao bai, " He said sleepily, a smile spreading lazily across his lips. "What are you doing?"

River grimaced and paused in mid-motion. "Simon will be up soon. He'll be looking for me."

Mal looked at her puzzled. "So, let him look." The blissful fuzz of the previous night was starting to fade and he began to worry that he'd done something wrong between their first kiss and her rising.

"Mal..." She started and then paused. "Mal, this was stupid of us." She shook her head and sighed.

He sat up with a start hearing those words. "Now wait a minute! What 'n the hell happened?" He asked, agitation and confusion filling his voice.

"You fought for the independents and moved on to lead a life of crime; I became a fast tracked captain for the Allied Federation. This," She gestured back and forth between the two of them, "is for a moment. This whole kidnapping thing has been an interesting experience, but I can't honestly say a life of crime is what I had in mind for myself."

Mal glared at her then, "So what you're saying is you can't imagine slumming it with me another minute?"

River gave a bark of angry laughter. "Yes Mal. I am the mother of whores of the whorish prudes of the Alliance, and I like to try and worm my way into space pirates' beds for kicks." Her tone was cold and sarcastic. "Or, could it be that I like the idea of spreading civilization to the stars? That I think the Alliance is doing the right thing?" She pulled the pants up gingerly being careful of her bandaged abdomen. "Mal we don't agree on fundamental differences. No matter how I feel about you this just can't work, so why get attached more than we are?" She sighed then, the fight draining out of her. "A fish and a bird can fall in love Mal, but where would they live?" She asked with a defeated shrug.

Mal's scowl faded and he leaned forward on the bed. "Well, I ain't a fish, and you ain't a bird, but I'm pretty sure you just said you loved me." He smiled triumphantly.

"Wha... I... I didn't..." River fumbled. "That was not the point of the statement. I don't even know you."

Mal smiled, scooting forward on the bed, moving so that his legs dangled at the knee over the edge on either side of her. "I know, which makes fallin' for me a mite rash on your part, but I'm willin' to work with that. It's that kind and generous nature you always attribute to me."

River rolled her eyes and pushed Mal's shoulder. "You're denying the inalienable truth of my previous statement."

"Fine, we'll live here, or on your ship... so long's you let me take my crew and boss you around some, and don't throw us in jail. Hell we can live in a bungalow by the sea." His expression grew serious then. "I don't even know if we could live together, and frankly that ain't the point. The point is, your brother ain't here, and you should come back to bed." He said, taking her hand and pulling her gently back toward him.

"Your conclusions are erroneous." River stated, resisting his pull. "I am not some moon-brained girl, and I don't want some flash in the pan romance. I..." She paused, her gaze falling from Mal's sleep tousled face. "I allowed myself to be carried away last night, emotions went haywire, a dysfunction of the brainpan." She shook her head. "It's not something I'll let happen again."

Mal frowned, still holding River's hand. "No."

"What?" She asked, pulling slightly.

"No, unacceptable."

"You don't have a choice." She replied, pulling for her hand once again.

"Yes I do." He replied, pulling back on her. "Now listen here little Albatross, I ain't felt… hell I ain't been this... happy in a long time. That ain't easy for me to admit either, but it's the truth. And it sounded be. Near half the people on this boat, got bullet wounds in 'em, we're almost out of fuel and everyone on this ship is wanted by the law for some reason'r'other. But I'm still… well…I don't know what'll happen and I know it don't make sense, but if I don't do everything in my power to stop you from going up those stairs like this, well... I don't think I'd ever be able to live with myself." He said, pulling her closer. "Now, please..."

River stopped her resistance, moving neither forward nor backward. "You seem to be saying that a lot."

"I know, and it pisses me off. So, don't make me beg, ain't proper, or manly."

River laughed then and with a sigh she let the oversized pants slip back off her slender hips, leaving her t-shirt in place, covering her down to mid-thigh. Mal leaned forward then kissing her first on the forehead and then again on the lips. "I didn't even ask you to take your pants back off. This must be my lucky day."

"Especially considering you're a blanket hog." River said, sliding back under the covers and curling up against the Captain.

"Hey now." Mal chuckled, setting in beside her, wrapping an arm around her small frame. "These here are my blankets. Possession's 9/10ths little lady."

River yawned and smiled. "Well that puts me in quite the spot. I Don't even own the set of clothes on my back at the moment."

Mal smiled, "We'll you've got your brother and your friend Kaylee." He murmured into her hair.

"Mmm-hmmm." River nodded, closing her eyes.

"And... I suppose you could even say you've got me... well a little anyway." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

River smiled and kissed the bare expanse of his chest her head was rested on. "And yet I can't even get some blankets."

"Well, I never said I was perfect." Mal replied, and with a laugh they snuggled together tightly and both drifted back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

"I... oh...naked..." Wash stammered turning to flee back up the ladder in Mal's bunk.

Mal Blinked sleepy eyes open and caught sight of his pilot. He sat up alarmed, shifting River sharply, causing her to groan and wake.

"Mal what'd you..." She began before noticing Wash.

"Wash." Mal called after his pilot. "Wait, stop, this ain't what it looks." He shouted. "I got breeches on." He added feebly, embarrassed.

River scrambled then, and pushed the blankets down exposing her t-shirt that had been previously covered. She groaned and moved, as quickly as her injuries allowed, out of bed and into the rumpled pair of pants lying on the floor next to Mal's shirt and pants. She groaned.

Mal followed suit, climbing out of bed, pulling his pants on over his breeches. He looked up to see Wash turned, giving the two privacy. The pilot clung to the ladder as if it were a life raft, and it struck Mal that it looked as if every inch of the man's skin was blazing a bright neon red. Starring, Mal wondered for a moment if the blood rush to the head would make Wash pass out or not. "Wash, I trust there's a good reason why you didn't knock." He said sternly, slipping into a shirt and beginning to button it. He watched as the pilot visibly flinched.

"I did knock." He replied. "I knocked for about a minute. I thought something was wrong... I just came down to see that you were okay. I didn't know you'd be...otherwise occupied."

"We were just sleeping..." River blurted, looking to Mal blushing. "No occupying." She added. "I... should go... I think Simon will be looking for me." She said feebly, walking to the ladder. Wash let her pass and after a moment of awkward climbing, she was up and out.

Wash turned to Mal once they were alone. "With all due respect Mal, but what in the hell are you thinking? She's our captive!"

"And we're both grown-ups." Mal retorted. "So whatever we do behind closed doors is our business."

"She changed the coordinates Mal."

"What?"

"The flight coordinates. She changed them. She's put us on a direct course for suicide!"

"What? No." Mal said, confused and angry.

"Mal." Wash said, his own tone cool and tight. "Follow me." And with that he turned and exited the bunk, quickly followed by the Captain.

The pair entered the bridge in silence and Wash immediately sat in the pilot's chair and began pulling up flight maps. "Okay." He said, speaking slowly, condescendingly, for Mal to understand. "We're heading here now." He said pointing to Miranda.

"Yes." Mal said, folding his arms across his chest.

"This is a black rock, uninhabitable."

"River explained this all too me. There's a chance that there's fuel there though. She said there were colonies at one time, there might be supplies."

"Fantastic." Wash said sarcastically. "Did she also mention that this," He pointed to the open space between Miranda and the nearest star system. "Is Reaver territory?"

Mal's cool exterior cracked then and he leaned over Wash's shoulder studying the map. "What in the hell'r' you talkin' 'bout?" He asked distinctly not happy.

"Mal." Wash said. "Even if we find fuel here." He pointed to Miranda. "Reavers just set up raiding parties here. We'll never get through. Your new girlfriend has essentially set us up to walk almost directly into a suicide mission."

Mal stood there, starring at the map, unsure of what to say or think. He shook his head. "What are our options?"

"Turn around, surrender to the Alliance, continue on and hopefully hail help out in the deeper sections of space, or take our chances on maybe finding fuel, and then quite possibly be devoured alive by Reavers. Of those options, I personally vote for _not_ being eaten alive." Wash stated deadpanned.

Mal clenched his jaw and stared out at the black beyond. None of their options were very bright, and he hated the idea that River could have purposely led them into danger. It just didn't make sense. He bit back whatever mistrust he had then, and spoke with more confidence than he felt. "We stay on course. We ain't got fuel enough to run and if we keep heading into space we'll likely starve, which in _my_ opinion ain't any better than being eaten. As far as the Alliance, let's take our chances gettin' fuel first. Maybe see 'bout out running them." Mal shrugged. "I don't know, but anything's better than nothin' and worse comes to worse we turn ourselves in and have them pick us up on Miranda."

"Mal, that's suicide!" Wash shot back.

"Ain't nothing but the only option I see. If you don't agree you and anyone else can load up in the shuttle and get the hell off my boat. I ain't quitting, not when I got another route to try."

Wash glared then, starring Mal down. After a moment, he blinked and then sighed. "If you're making this decision with anything but your brain Mal, so help me..."

"Trust me Wash, even without River this would be the course of action." And even as he said it, he wondered if it were the absolute truth Before Wash could see his doubt he turned and headed out the door. "Just get us there Wash. We'll deal with the next bridge when it comes."


	12. Chapter 12: A little Bit of Girl Talk

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage  
**Chapter:** 11/16ish  
**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal  
**Characters:** This chapter: Kaylee, River, Mal, Inara, OC Marisol  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds.

**Note:** I really have no notes this chapter. Lol. But if you read please comment! Comments make me happy!  
------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: A Little Bit of Girl Talk**

River eased her way into the room she and Kaylee were supposed to be sharing. Since the incident with the marooned ship things had changed drastically on Serenity. When she was healed enough to be moved out of the Infirmary, she had been moved into a room with Kaylee and Simon had moved next door. The three were allowed to roam the halls of the ship at will, and were treated more like crew than like captives. Kaylee, Simon and River all enjoyed the change, though River had noticed that Kaylee seemed a little disappointed in her new bunkmate.

Entering their shared room River was glad to see Kaylee still sleeping. It gave her hope that Simon had not noticed her absence and therefore she would not have to explain where she'd been. Somehow, she couldn't picture her brother being very pleased with the change in her relationship with the nefarious Captain Mal.

"You're back." River heard, soft and muffled, and she turned to see Kaylee's eyes, barely open slits.

River sighed and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to spill the secret that moments before she thought she would never tell. Her face melted slightly, and she limped over to Kaylee's bed. Kaylee in turn lifted her covers and waited as River crawled slowly into bed next to her, and slid her pillow over so that the two could share.

"Still painful to sleep?" Kaylee asked in a groggy voice.

River simply shook her head no, a slight mischievous smile spreading over her lips. 'I slept rather well.' She thought to herself. "I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell Simon."

Kaylee shifted then, rubbing at her eyes, waking her self up a little more. "Pinky promise." She said, offering up her pinky, sensing something good about to happen.

River shifted slightly and the two locked pinkies, vowing the secret was to remain between them. After a slight dramatic pause, and an uncomfortable shifting, River turned her eyes to the ceiling. "I kissed the Captain."

Kaylee gasped and sat up suddenly causing the bed to rock and River to whimper in pain. "As in the Captain that took us hostage?"

"The very same." River grimaced.

"Mal, the captain of i this /i ship?" Kaylee motioned to the surrounding walls.

"Yes and could you keep your voice down?" River said sternly, her voice dropping to a harsh whisper.

Kaylee giggled then, covering her mouth. "River Tam! You hussy!" She laughed. "Was it a good kiss?" She asked excitedly.

River smiled, when Kaylee was excited or happy it was infectious. "Better than good."

"And… River! Is that what you were doing all night!"

River blushed then.

"River Tam! You i are /i a hussy!"

River covered her eyes with her good arm, her blush darkening. "Kaylee, we just slept."

"You slept with him! Like in the same bed?"

"Of course Kaylee!" River laughed. "What do you think I meant by spelt."

Kaylee laughed then. "Was he nekkid?"

River blushed further, feeling the heat in her cheeks. "Almost," She admitted. "He was in breeches, and I was in my t-shirt and knickers."

Kaylee covered her mouth and muffled and excited squeal. "Was he delicious? I bet he was." She said when she finally calmed. "He's dreamy with clothes on... and those tight pants... Mmmm leaves little to the imagination."

River uncovered her face then and laughed, slapping Kaylee playfully on the arm. They both giggled and after a minute they quieted into silence. "I think Inara, the dark haired beautiful one..." She said incase Kaylee didn't know who Inara was. "She loves him. She kissed him before he kissed me."

Kaylee smiled, stroking River's sleep matted hair. "Sweetie. I seen the way he looks at you. T'were a coupl'a times I even stalled Simon a hair so he could spend some time with ya." She smiled. "She may love him, but he's got eyes for you bao bai, and ain't no surprise either."

River smiled then and was still a moment. "So are we talking the kind of eyes Simon seems to have for you?" She asked causing Kaylee to blush.

"So ya noticed?"

"Well, I'm not blind." River laughed.

"I hope you don't mind. I just carried such a torch my whole life, and the past three weeks here 'a' been almost wonderful, whole you almost being eaten and hostage thing aside." Kaylee babbled nervously, only quieting when River placed a hand on hers.

"I don't mind bao bai. You know I love you like a sister, so who better for you than my brother. You make him all nervous and boyish again."

Kaylee kissed River's forehead then and smiled. "Ain't no one he'll ever love more than you mei mei, but with Simon, that's an okay thing, and second don't actually seem like a bad place to be with him."

"Give it time Kaylee. He'll love us equally."

"I don't know mei mei. I seen people fall for you and fall hard. When someone learns to love you River Tam, ain't nothing they can do about it. They're hooked."

River laughed. "Oh please Kaylee. The only people in my life are you, Simon and our parents."

Kaylee laughed then. "And now our poor unsuspecting Captain. He ain't gonna know what hit him."

River only smiled and wondered if Kaylee was right, a small piece of her even wished she were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

River stood in the infirmary as Marisol finished changing her bandages. Simon had done it for the first few days, but as River became more capable of helping by shifting and moving, he decided that for the sake of propriety a female nurse should attend her. This never bothered River and so she stood very still in nothing but her knickers as Marisol replaced the several awkwardly placed bandages on her body.

"I'm going to have some nasty sets of scars." River commented, watching Marisol work.

"Oh 'eres nothing to it. Your brother's been injecting you with sicolimyte that we nicked from ya ship back 'ere a week; skin's healing right nice. Should 'ave nothing more 'an a few small ugly nasties." She said, before catching herself and looking up startled into River's lovely face. "Ain't that it'd change much though. You're such a pretty lass."

River smiled at Marisol. The woman's accent was thicker when she was around River and her hands seemed to shake more. Obviously her presence made Marisol nervous and therefore she tried very hard to prove that she was not some big scary Alliance monster. "You're just being kind. And besides, scars add character, and frankly there's no one I need to impress."

"Oh?" Marisol added, curiously, a brow quirked, giving River the impression she might know a little something that she wasn't telling River.

Suddenly the door to the infirmary swung open and River instinctively threw a hand over her small breasts, jerking in a way that caused her a great deal of pain in her freshly wrapped shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I have knocked?" Inara asked sweetly. River noted however, that there was nothing sweet at all about the look she was giving them.

"Oh I'm just finishin' up here 'nara. What can we do for ya?" Marisol asked, oblivious to the scowl on the companion's face. The young nurse was obviously enamored with the great beauty, and under other circumstances River admitted she might feel the same.

"Marisol, the Captain's requested your presence in the galley. He asked that I ask you to begin dinner preparations."

Marisol nodded. "Sure thing, soon as I finish up with Miss River."

"I can do that." Inara offered.

"Oh no I would'n' want'a trouble ya."

"Nonsense Mari, we both know how grumpy the Captain gets sometimes when he doesn't get his way." Inara said, conspiratorially, placing a hand on Marisol's shoulder. "You go ahead, I'll finish with Ms. Tam."

River watched the scene play out unsure of what to do. She felt as if she were in the garden of Eden and the snake just slithered in. "Maybe you should just finish up Marisol."

"Nonsense," Inara said, taking the roll of gauze out of Marisol's hands. "I'm a registered companion, we're trained for numerous situations, and in that training comes basic first aid. I am highly capable of changing bandages." She smiled sweetly. "Besides, it's been almost two weeks, aren't these ready to come off soon, anyway?"

"Well, the damage was extensive. Miss River almost bleed to death as you know." Marisol said, jumping to River's defense, but handing over the supplies in her hand to Inara.

"Yes." Inara said drolly, and River glared as the word, 'pity' echoed into her mind.

"Now," Marisol stated standing and preparing to leave. "I've changed her shoulder, arm and neck. So that only leaves her waist, and some fresh ointment for her leg. The stitches were just removed from were they got her thigh, so it's healing nicely but the doc just wants to be double sure she steers clear of infection. And mind her waist; this was where most of the damage took place, so just be gentle with evenly spaced wrapping." Marisol shot a look at River then. "And don't let her try to help too much, she's a squirmer and she's already popped a couple of stitches."

River blushed then, embarrassed, and wished she were in more than just a thin pair of briefs in front of the perfect and statuesque companion.

"Right." Inara said, smiling at Marisol. "She's in good hands Mari."

Marisol nodded, "I know she is." She winked at the pair and with that she was off, leaving them in the infirmary with its blinds drawn down, completely sheltered and alone.

"So, what's your actual plan here?" River asked, looking down at the companion. "To kill me with infection so you can have him all to yourself?"

Inara sighed, taking a seat on the stool Marisol had previously occupied. "I've come to talk this out rationally." Inara said, squeezing a small amount of ointment and spreading it over the scabbed and gnarled looking wound on River's thigh. River watched the companion incredulously as she continued. "I am skilled in the art of perception, but even were I not, I would have to be a fool to miss the looks that you and the Captain seem to give each other. Your attraction is undeniable."

"As is yours," River stated simply.

"Indeed." Inara said looking bemused. "It is useless to deny when I know you witnessed our interlude last night."

River thought back on the scene and wondered if Inara too had been present for her own kiss with the Captain.

Inara began undressing River's more serious wound then, "Now, this ship has suffered greatly in the past month. We've lost crew, and as you know had a certain amount of attention turned to us in light of your arrival." Inara looked up to be sure River was paying attention. "If you pursue these feelings you have, what will happen to the captain when you leave?"

River wanted to say 'You'll dig your grubby little hooks into him?' but what actually came out was, "He's a grown man capable of making his own decisions. Your concern is touching, but in the end the Captain is fully qualified to determine what is and is not best for him."

"Spoken like someone who does not take responsibility for her own actions." Inara commented pointedly.

"Spoken like the jealous party." River returned.

"Why you…" Inara said, her face uglied with anger. "You're not the first girl to have caught the Captain's eye, and you won't be the last. Throughout them all his feelings for me have remained. He may have eyes for you now, but he kissed me back last night. It wasn't just something forced upon him, and if I were to up the offer, he would not say no." Inara spat assuredly. "I've come here to speak with you woman to woman, to give you a chance to walk away without your feelings being hurt. Now if you…."

"What's going… whoa…" Came a voice from behind and both women turned to see the Captain standing in the doorway his hand raised to cover his eyes. "I'm… I didn't know you'd be… Inara…" He said, turning his eyes to her feet. "What's this Marisol tells me about you sending her to the Galley on my orders?"

A deep flush seemed to spread across River's body and the arm clamped over her breasts tightened. She started to move her injured arm to cover the rest of her when a sharp pain seared down through it and she whimpered instead.

"I…" Inara began, "Well, I figured that it was getting close to supper time, and that it was such an easy task to finish up with our hostage here that Mari could start with dinner rather than having to waste her time here."

"Inara, we'll talk about this later, but in the meantime, I suggest you find someone else to tend to." Mal said, folding his arms.

Inara laughed nervously, "Mal don't be…"

"Now." Mal said, "And I'd appreciate from now on that you don't bother Ms. Tam unless it's for legitimate reasons, and she's not so… exposed at the time." Mal said, coloring slightly. "Now, go on." Mal held the door for her, and Inara shot a glare at River before getting up and leaving the infirmary. Mal kept his eyes on the ground the entire time and once Inara had passed him, he turned to follow her.

River stood there a moment caught in indecision and then finally called after him. "Mal…wait." Mal paused looking as if he'd just been told he had a gun to his back. He stepped backward into the Infirmary, still facing the door and let it close in front of him. "Mal, it was nice of you to try and rescue me, but in doing so you've dismissed my doctor." River said, both embarrassed and annoyed.

"Oh."

"I need someone to finish wrapping my last wound and to help me get my shirt back on."

"Well… I mean… if you need help... I…"

"That's not what I meant." River said, blushing.

"Oh, okay.. well, if you don't trust me not to look…" He said reaching for the door.

River sighed then and shook her head. "No, it's fine, just.. hurry up.. and no peeking."

Mal nodded, turning around then. "Deal." He walked over to her and seated himself on the stool in front of her. Silently he went to work, removing the old bandages. Once they were clear and revealed the smooth expanse of River's torso with its bubbling red and ravaged wound Mal paused. His fingers hovered over her skin a moment and River found her heart beating faster and her stomach up in her throat.

"What's past Miranda?" Mal asked suddenly, surprising River completely.

"What?"

"What is out there after we pass Miranda?" He repeated slowly, with a hint of agitation to his tone.

"I… well, about two days away is the next star system. I'd have to check the charts but I think this time of year would be the ion could moon Calisto. But there are several habitable planets and moons out there…" She commented. "Why do you ask?"

"So, there's just planets and moons out there?" He asked again.

"Yes. Mal, what's this about, why the sudden inquisition?"

"So you're saying there ain't reavers?" He asked tentatively.

"Reavers? What? You mean the supposed phantom men who rape and cannibalize those who wander too far out into space?" She asked incredulously. "Come on Mal, those are just ghost stories."

Mal looked at her as if she'd gone mad, finally looking up past her waistline. "Are you fā kuáng (crazy) girl? What do you think attacked you?"

River shook her head. "Yes, admittedly some men go mad out in space, but even then it's one or two ships not some giant conspiracy theory army." She gave a short laugh. "I mean come on Mal, be serious, nothing would drive that many men that mad."

"So, you don't even believe in Reavers?"

"I've been flying for four years in the core and I've never seen anything like what hit us, I believe that yes some men go mad, but on the whole they're the interstellar boogeyman." River finished. She didn't like the conversation at all, but she found her heart rate had returned to normal and she could properly swallow once more.

"River," Mal started hesitantly. "I need the truth. What would you do to get back to the alliance and back in their good graces?"

River was shocked by the question and the accusatory nature is seemed to imply. "I'd sooner face jail time than risk injury to those I respect and love." She said, growing angrier, "And Mal if you want to accuse me of something, just get it over with, because I haven't done anything wrong and I'm not going to stand here completely exposed and let you whittle away what little armor I have left."

River noticed that his eyes never left hers during her outburst, and she saw something swim through them. He smiled at her then and nodded, turning back to her wound and picking up a fresh roll of gauze. He held it a moment above the skin of her back, both hands used to pull the beginning strip taught and then he paused. River felt her heart rate increase again and she watched him lean forward and gently place smooth lips on a portion of unharmed flesh to the right of her navel. Her breath caught in her throat as he did and she stood incredibly still feeling both vulnerable and wanting at the same time. He shifted then, turning, nuzzling her good side, and burying his face in the soft smooth flesh of her belly. River looked down and saw that his eyes were closed tightly, and realized that his hands had wrap gently around her. Puzzled by this she realized he was whispering and then slowly his words came to her ears.

"I'm sorry bao bai I should have never doubted you." He said softly. Tentatively she released the firm girl she'd held on her breasts and stroked his hair. He looked up at her then and she realized he had not been whispering to her, but rather she'd invaded his private thoughts and somehow that endeared his words to her even more.

Mal looked up at her from his position, taking her in for the first time, and he kissed her stomach once more. "You're absolutely beautiful." He whispered, and this time she saw his lips move and knew the words were meant for her ears. She smiled, bending at the knees so as not to hurt herself and she kissed him.

When the two broke apart, Mal smiled, caressing River's cheek as she slowly straighten back to her former position. "I peeked." He admitted.

"I know." River smiled.

"Ain't never been able to overcome temptation." Mal admitted.

As he began to wrap her once more, River began to worry for the first time: What would happen to her Captain once she departed Serenity, and more importantly, when the time came, would she actually want (or be able) to leave?


	13. Chapter 13: Hell Hath No Fury

**Title:** Tales of a Would-be Hostage  
**Chapter:** 11/16ish  
**Author:** thefalloficarus at livejournal  
**Characters:** This chapter: Kaylee, River, Mal, Inara, OC Marisol  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds.

**Note:** Sexual references and whatnot in this chapter. I'd rate it a soft R hard PG-13. Also, if you read please comment! Comments make me happy!  
------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Hell Hath no Fury**

River stroked Mal's smooth chest as they lay in bed together. It had been almost a week since their first kiss and they had spent a night apart since. Kaylee had proved a fantastic ally, and kept Simon distracted whenever he tried to search for River or check on her. River appreciated the help, but at the same time she envied Kaylee, and her budding romance with Simon. She looked at Mal, and moved a hand to his cheek, "You've been restless." River stated, tilting her chin up and looking at him.

"And you've been a mite more spry." Mal said, gently kissing her forehead.

"We'll reach Miranda tomorrow."

"I know." Mal replied.

"She'll make it there." River said assuredly.

"I know little Albatross. This old girl ain't never said die before, she ain't gonna now."

They were silent a moment, each taking the moment to ponder what exactly would happen if Serenity were to run out of fuel before they reached their destination. Finally, River broke the silence. "I've decided we'll turn ourselves in."

"What?" Mal asked, coming out of his own thoughts.

"After we refuel, Simon, Kaylee and I will fly back with you for a few days and then we'll take the shuttle and you fly off in the opposite direction. We'll hail the Alliance and turn ourselves in."

"River, no." Mal said, sitting up and looking down on her. "You can't just turn yourselves in."

"Mal." River said with a sigh. "I can't stay here either. Being with you has been... well... parts not so good, and others incredible." She reached up and touched his cheek tenderly. "But we're still from two different worlds, and I can't just keep avoiding mine."

Mal shook his head. "River, your world wants to arrest you."

"For crimes I didn't comment." She retorted.

"That's exactly the point!"

"Listen, Mal, I have a plan. When they arrest me I'll sing: I'll tell them everything they want to know; names, dates, ship type..." She noticed the deep frown forming on his face, leaned forward, and kissed him. "And how we bravely risked our lives killing our captors and escaping."

"What?" Mal asked confused.

"I'm sure you've got some space pirating friends that have recently met with an untimely end, right?" River asked. "I mean the 'verse isn't exactly the safest place."

"Well... I suppose."

"And seeing as how I don't even know your last name, and being a hostage is ever so stressful." She said innocently. "I don't think it'll be i that /i much of a lie if I mix up the names a bit."

"I see." Mal said, still looking doubtful.

"And I can tell them all about how they took us and refused to let us go." She said wrapping an arm around his bare back. "And then," She said, a mischievous smile spread across her lips as her other hand caressed his chest slipping downward, "I can tell them how they tortured me." With that her hand slipped over his breeches, feeling him already hard." An expression of mock surprise crossed her face then.

Mal chuckled nervously. "You're..a...you're really...a...moving lately."

River smiled, "Well, Simon said that now that the sling is off I have to start working out the muscles and regaining my strength." She moved her hand now, massaging gently.

Mal closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Mmmm...I see."

"Anyway, you've interrupted me, I was telling you, how I'd tell them we were tortured." She said reaching up to his waistband, slipping a finger between the fabric and his hot flesh.

Mal sucked in a quick breath, and nodded. "Mmm... they say a little torture is good for the soul." He lowered himself next to her on the bed then, and she leaned in and kissed him, hard and passionately.

He returned the kiss sliding his hand up her back ending at her neck, cradling her head. When they broke apart he looked at her, lust, and sadness in his eyes. "You don't have to leave bao bai."

"Shhh..." River said, sliding a hand up his toned body, caressing his lips and beckoning them to be silent. "Don't spoil the moment."

Mal sighed, nuzzling her neck and kissing it lightly, but did not say another word for the remainder of the night.

-----------------------------------------------

Mal stood at the galley table, looking down at his crew. River was in the cargo bay relaying her plan to her crew, as they'd agreed, and they were to meet back at the spare shuttle for one last moment together before Miranda. It had been growing increasingly hard for him since the moment they'd first kissed. Every time he saw her he wanted to touch her, smell and taste her, to satisfy all the sensual urges.

Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts and smiled down at Zoe who was looking right as rain again. "Ms. Tam and I have spoken and devised a plan that will hopefully be beneficial for us all." He began, looking pointedly at Wash, already knowing the pilot's concerns.

"We have decided to refuel on the planet below, and then head back the way we came. This will steer us clear of any potential threat beyond the planet."

"But I thought the Alliance were back the way we came?" Marisol questioned.

"Correct you are Mari." Mal said. "This is why in exactly 3 days time the Tam crew will launch one of our shuttles and begin hailing the Alliance, giving us time to make off in the other direction."

Inara quirked a brow then, "I thought they didn't want to turn themselves in?"

"Mal nodded, "Well, now that Ms. Tam's on the mend she and her crew are going to turn themselves in. We've also discussed how the crew will turn in Old Mordicai Bruce."

"Sir?" Zoe asked, piping in for the first time. "Didn't Mordi fall in with the recently deceased crowd not too long ago?"

"Right you are Zoe." Mal nodded, hitching his thumbs on his belt. "Which is why Ms. Tam's turning him in. Gonna say they killed him and escaped. Takes the heat off us, and can't hurt ol' Bruce."

Wash shifted but remained silent, and Mal took that as acquiescence to the plan.

"Right." Mal said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them back and forth. We should be landing soon, so Wash why don't you take your place, Bester see that she stays together while we land, and Mari, Zoe, 'nara why don't you three prepare for landing, I'm going to go notify the other crew that we'll be arriving shortly."

Everyone got up silently and Mal made a beeline out the door. Inara followed, knowing that if he asked her where she was going she could always say her own shuttle or that she needed to speak with him. Keeping several paces behind, she watched him slip into the shuttle opposite her own, and slowly followed until she reached the door.

---------------------------

"How'd they take the news?" Mal asked putting his hands on River's shoulders.

River turned then looking up at Mal and shook her head. "They're a little nervous, but they're excited to get home."

"And you?" Mal asked.

River sighed. "You already know how I feel." She said and then rose up on tiptoes and kissed him.

---------------------------

Inara watched as her Captain embraced their hostage, her hands shaking. She felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of her and have been replaced by something heavy that stopped her from breathing. She wanted to cry out, scream, throw something at the pair, but instead she turned, walking away from the horrific sight. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself back in the Galley, where Marisol, Kaylee and Simon all sat waiting to land.

Inara seated herself and smiled, knowing immediately what to do. "So, you're finally getting home?"

Simon nodded, looking up from the book in his hands. "It looks to be so."

Inara smiled again and nodded. "You must be excited."

Kaylee laughed then, "Well, I wouldn't say no ta somethin' edible that doesn't involve protein."

Inara laughed at the comment and shook her head. "I know, poor River must be heartbroken though."

"Oh?" Simon said, looking up curiously.

"I wouldn't say that." Kaylee replied nervously.

"Really? It just seems like she and the Captain had developed quite a relationship." Inara said nonchalantly.

Simon shook his head, "Well there's no accounting for my sister's taste sometimes."

"Exactly." Kaylee said, patting Simon's arm.

Inara laughed at Simon's joke and then quirked a delicate brow, "I take it all her boyfriend's are a little low brow?" She asked, as if they were talking conspiratorially about an old friend.

"What?" Simon asked, his eyes popping.

"She means boys who are friends, don'tcha?" Kaylee said covering, glancing at Inara pleadingly.

"Oh? I'm sorry." Inara said innocently. "Was it a secret?"

As if on cue River stepped into the galley, a smile on her face, talking animatedly to Mal. Both stopped though upon entering the room, catching the distinctly chilly vibe.

"Is it true?" Simon said, teeth clenched.

River looked from Inara's smug face back to her brother, and connected the dots. "Simon." She said calmly. "I don't owe you an explanation. I'm an adult." She said calmly and rationally.

"Is. It. True?" Simon said annunciating each word.

River just sighed, as if dealing with a petulant child. "Is what true?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Have you been… cavorting with… with... him?" He asked, his face growing beet red.

"Yes Simon, I have," River admittedly calmly, her tone holding no guilt or shame.

Simon stood, hands clenched in fists. River had never seen her brother that angry before and wasn't completely sure what he was up to. Kaylee reached out for his hand. "Simon…" She began, but he cut her off by shaking her hand from his.

"I need to go for a walk." He stated through gritted teeth.

River and Mal moved to the side to let him pass, both still leery of him. Just as he was almost out the door he turning, whirling on Mal, and swung, catching Mal square in the jaw.

"Son of a..." Mal growled

"How dare you touch my sister!" Simon shouted, kicking Mal in the shin.

"Simon!" River called, grabbing her brother's should to pull him back, only to be pushed carefully, yet forcefully away.

Mal took the moment to regain his composure, and when Simon swung again, he was ready for it, blocking the blow. Simon growled angrily and howled. "How dare you! You take us hostage after we help you, you almost kill her and then you dare to touch her!" He threw wild punches at Mal, catching him once in the ribs, but generally being blocked. Finally, with the assistance from Kaylee and Marisol, River was able to pull her brother off of her lover, and in that moment he looked at her venomously and then stomped out of the room.

"I'll go after him." Kaylee said, looking worriedly at River.

River nodded, watching Kaylee go and then turned to Mal. He leaned against the doorframe, a little breathless with an increasing fat lip. She turn then, spotting Inara who was looking rather stunned from her chair at the table. "Well," She snarled. "I hope you're happy with yourself," before turning her back on the woman. With that she walked over to Mal and gently took his chin in her hand, examining his face. "Come on, let's get you to the med bay."

When they were down in the Infirmary with the door tightly shut River shook her head. Silently she pulled out the scanner, and turned on the viewing screen. "Take your shirt off." She ordered.

"Well now Albatross, if I'da known you'd be so forward once we were outted I reckon I'da told your brother myself last week." He commented with a cocky grin while he unbuttoned his shirt.

River sighed and began scanning for broken ribs, refusing to rise to the challenge. "I don't see anything broken." She stated finally.

"Naa.." Mal said, "Your brother hits like a girl."

River chuckled then, "Tell that to your lip." She said putting the scanner away and taking out an icepack for his swollen and split lip. She pulled up a stool and sat in front of him, dabbing at his lip with a cloth, cleaning it. "Mal?" She asked after a minute. "Why didn't you hit Simon back? You could have, when I pulled him back the first time, you just blocked him instead… why?"

Mal, squirmed under her care, thinking for a moment. "Well, I figured, I'd already hurt him more than he deserved. It was only right for him to get a little bit even."

She stilled herself watching him for a moment and then leaned forward, kissing his softly. "You're a good man Mal."

"No I ain't," He said, reaching up and stroking her cheek. "You just don't know any better."

The door opened behind them and Kaylee cleared her throat. "River, Simon said he'll talk to ya now if ya want."

River nodded her head then and looked back at Mal. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." He said, taking the ice pack from her and applying it to his lip.

River turned then and let Kaylee lead her to Simon's room. She knocked tentatively and Kaylee mouthed 'good luck' before parting. After a moment of silence, River pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Simon was seated on the bed starring at his hands silently. As River closed the door behind her he didn't even look up.

"That was quiet the tantrum." River stated. When Simon didn't respond she sighed and sat next to him. "You have 5 seconds to tell me what's wrong or I will not speak to you again until we're back with the Alliance." River stated. "And you know I can do it." She waited a moment and then began counting. "One…two…three… four…"

"He almost got you killed." Simon burst. "He took us captive, took us from our lives. We might not have homes to go back to." Simon said finally turning to River, tears brimming in his eyes. "He took all that away, and he almost took you, and just when I thought he hadn't…."

River's heart melted at that and she closed her arms around her brother's shoulder. "Simon." She cooed. "I will never leave you." She kissed his hair, "You're my other half Simon, the yin to my yang." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I swear no matter where life takes us, it will always be River and Simon first and foremost."

Simon leaned back and wiped at unshed tears. "I love you mei mei."

"I love you too ge ge" She said, smiling at him.

"That man's not good enough for you." Simon said protectively.

"He's a better man than you think." River said, nodding her head. "And you have to trust me."

Simon scowled then, "Maybe, but I don't have to like him." He sulked, causing River to laugh.

"Yes, but your unbroken face should at least be a little nicer to him." She said touching his cheek.

"So it wasn't my amazing fighting skills?" He asked looking up at her then.

"Nope." River said, kissing him on the cheek.

Simon sighed. "The next few days aren't going to be easy, are they?" Simon asked, and as if Serenity herself had heard him, a voice filled the ship over the comm system.

"Everyone strap in, it looks like it's going to be a bumpy ride!"


	14. Chapter 14: The Big Damn Chapter

**Title: **Tales of a Would-be Hostage

**Chapter: **14/16

**Author: **thefalloficarus at livejournal

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds.

**Note:** Imitation is the highest form of Art… hence their voyage to Miranda... Honestly I didn't just sort of ru into a road block and stumble upon this idea to get myself back out...hehe... And as always Comments are Shiny and make me happy (and let me know people are actually reading and enjoying. Lol)

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: The Big Damn Chapter**

Mal, River and Zoe stood on the bridge watching the lush scenery circle below them. "I don't know what's going on." River stated, confusion written all over her face. "This is supposed to be a black rock. They said terraforming failed."

"Wash, are you getting anything from down there." Mal asked, equally baffled.

Wash turned buttons and dials while Zoe stepped forward. "Those aren't small settlements Captain, those are settled, civilized cities."

"Captain, I'm getting a signal, faint but there. Looks about in the city we just passed." Wash said.

"Bring her down Wash, I wanna know what in the hell's going on down there." Mal said turning to ready himself. "Zoe, I'm gonna need you to scout with me."

"Yes sir." Zoe said, following him.

River watched the pair depart and then turned back to the view of the lush world below. "I don't understand this."

Wash shook his head. "Not to rain on your parade, but this," He gestured toward the window, "Is typical of the Alliance." He shook his head, bringing Serenity down. "The people you work for, aren't very nice sometimes."

River glanced back at him, searching him for a moment and then turned back. "You think I have or will betray your crew."

"I didn't say that." Wash said defensively.

"You didn't have to." She responded, giving him a sad smile, before leaving to continue waiting for the truth by herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River stepped out into the warm sunlight and took a deep breath of the warm spring air. She coughed then, choking a moment and Simon rushed to her side. "Do you smell that?" She asked, looking to her brother, who in turn sniffed the air. "It smells like death."

Simon shrugged, looking at her puzzled, and turned to Kaylee who shrugged in return. "I don't smell nothin', but maybe it was just your imagination?" She asked hopefully.

River hugged herself, following after Mal, Zoe and Bester as they led the way into the seemingly empty city. She watched Kaylee take Simon's hand and she secretly wished she could take Mal's hand as well.

Mal, having taken point once more, held a hand out, staying the crew where they were. "Bester I want you to get everyone back inside." He said, looking back at them from the end of a tunnel.

Bester turned to bring everyone back, but River stepped forward. "What's going on Mal."

"River, go back." Mal said authoritatively.

"Not unless you tell me why you're sending me back." She said defiantly, taking a step forward.

Kaylee reached a hand out, touching her on her healing shoulder accidentally. River was making a show of bravery so she bit back the pain, but also tugged her shoulder out from under Kaylee's grasp sharply, looking more determined than before.

Mal shook his head then. "It's your nightmares little one." He said enigmatically and moved forward, followed by Zoe. Bester hung back tentatively, while River marched forward, her tightly braided hair, swaying in the breeze. After a moment Kaylee and Simon moved forward, followed by, Bester, Marisol, Wash and Inara.

When River rounded the corner and saw what Mal had seen, she stopped in her tracks and gasped. She heard a scream and a cry behind her, and knew that Kaylee and Simon had come upon the grizzly sight as well.

All around the main hub of the city were dead and decayed bodies. They were in cars, leaning against buildings, lining office floors and cubicles: All of them dead, not a single living soul in sight. "Wha… what happened?" River asked, horrified.

Simon stepped forward, looking more closely at the dead. "There's no sign of struggle…" he trailed off, taking in the full scope of the horrific scene. "There's no indication of poisoning... could have been gas, but there's no sign of panic or distress, no one tried to run or hide... It couldn't have been natural because it looks like they all just…"

"Laid down." River finished for him, walking over to a glass office building, and touching the pane tentatively. Lights came on inside the building. "They've still got power."

"This just ain't right," Mal said, his gun lowered.

River looked up at him, "Where's the signal Wash was getting?"

"This way." Zoe said, with a nod of her head, and silently they followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These are just a few of the images we've recorded. And you can see, it wasn't what we thought. There's been no war here and no terraforming event. The environment is stable."

River stared, her eyes trying to make sense of the hologram she was seeing. " It's the Pax. The G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate that we added to the air processors. It was supposed to calm the population, weed out aggression. Well, it works. The people here stopped fighting. And then they stopped everything else."

River raised a hand to her mouth and found it was shaking. She couldn't take her eyes off the image before her, the woman wearing a uniform almost identical to the one she had started her fateful journey in. "They stopped going to work, they stopped breeding, talking, eating. There's 30 million people here, and they all just let themselves die."

Everyone in the room jumped then as loud noises filled the hologram and the projection's eyes filled with terror, "I have to be quick! About a tenth of a percent of the population had the opposite reaction to the Pax. Their aggressor response increased beyond madness. They have become…" River shook her head in stunned disbelief, "Well they've killed most of us. And not just killed… they've done things. I won't live to report this, but people have to know, we meant it for the best, to make people safer."

The crashing grew and the fine tremor in River's body increased. "Oh God, no!" Screamed the voice from the hologram and River turned, heading directly out of the broken down space ship where they'd found the signal and out into the bright harsh light of Miranda. Before she knew what was happening she bent down, kneeling on the ground and her stomach loosed all its contents.

After a moment of retching, she felt a hand on her back and knew it was Simon. She stood then, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and watched as the rest of the crew filtered slowly from the ship. River stood there, features stony, and watched as they emptied the dead Doctor's fateful resting place. Finally, without thought River turned and marched back into the battered ship, hearing her brother call after her as she went. She ignored his cries, and once inside she walked determinedly to the vid and placed it back in it's holder.

After a moment the semi-darkness brightened slightly as the ill-fated doctor re-appeared alive and well. River watched the sequence of events play out, unchanged from her first viewing, and she leaned in closer as the story unfolded. When it finished she pushed the vid back down, watched it start again, only inches from the projection, her eyes fixed intently on the woman. She started it a third and a fourth time, each time watching the doctor as she was devoured alive. The fifth time she stopped the vid at the words 'we meant it for the best, to make people safer'. In the momentary stillness, she reached out and touched the small image, let her finger tips graze the doctor's face, and felt the hum and buzz of the light and electricity that made up the projection. Her breath caught in her throat and she pushed play once more.

When the vid started for a sixth time River felt a warm sturdy hand touch her shoulder gently. She felt someone step into her, reach past her and click off the hologram. She turned then, and looked up into the deeply concerned face of the Captain. She stared as he reached forward, touching her cheeks, and it was only then that she realized she'd been crying: steady streams slicked her cheeks and her baggy t-shirt was visibly damp. She reached up feeling her hot moist cheeks and felt the tremor in her hand. Mal paused awkwardly and then closed the gap between them pulling River into a firm yet gentle embrace. River stiffened for a moment and then sagged, tucking her head into his shoulder, allowing herself to shed her horror, fear, sorrow and guilt in white-hot tears, while Mal gently rocked her, and absorbed her shock and pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew gathered around the small dining table, each person looking tired and worn. River had not spoken since she stepped out of the shuttle, and Mal was more than a little concerned about her. She sat at the end opposite him holding the vid in her hand, stroking it slightly with her thumb, her eyes fixed on the table in front of her, features more harsh than he'd ever seen them.

He shifted, standing at the head of the table feeling uncomfortable, then spoke, softly, but with a firm voice. "We've found out somethin' unsett'lin... somethin' damn horrifyin', if'n you ask me, and it ain't right." He looked around at the silent faces before him. "I know I said I'd run you back to the alliance, but frankly, I think this is too important to just sit on." He watched as Kaylee and Simon squirmed and wondered if River was even listening to him. "I never claimed to be a great man, hell, I ain't even a good man, but I know what's right and what they done to these people ain't right. If you folks don't agree we can go about business as usual and you can be on your merry, but I aim to see this right." He said looking to the Tam crew. "Only a handful of eyes have ever seen that vid and yet the workings behind it kill hundreds each year, and I for one think these people deserve justice."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Mal what are you saying?" Wash finally asked.

"I say we bring this to Mr. Universe."

"But…"

"He ain't but on the other side of a hop, skip, 'n' jump from here, and ain't no chance of getting' caught by law man if we go direct." Mal said, knowing what he was asking.

"But that's suicide!" Wash sat upright, outraged.

"Sir, I have to agree." Zoe said, sitting straighter.

"I conjure we go in disguise." Mal replied.

"Cap'in!" Marisol said, going very pale. "It's reavers though… "

"What's to say we don't try your plan and they get wind of us? What then?" Bester asked, looking grim.

Mal looked at them in silence then, without an answer.

"We fight." River said quietly, without taking her eyes off the table.

"What?" Simon said looking at his sister shocked.

"How do you purpose we do that?" Wash asked skeptically, inciting a condescending look from River.

"Did you see where we found the vid?"

"On an alliance cruiser." He responded annoyed.

"And all alliance ships come standard with magnetic locking devices." She explained. "Can't have the bad men running off if you can just lock in their location and pull them in."

"Ohhh…" Kaylee said, as if she finally got the punch line.

"So, we're going to temporarily kill all their ships?" Wash asked confused.

River gave him another look, as if he were a bothersome child and turned to Kaylee. "Do you think we could pull it off?"

Kaylee worried her lower lip silently for a minute. "Well, I don't see why not." She said, giving a shrug.

"I think between the two of use we could at least get an EMP together, but if we can find another I think something bigger's possible."

"Oh." Kaylee said, paling slightly. "That'd be a mighty hard task."

"We could do it Kaylee." River said firmly, no ease or kindness in her tone.

Kaylee stared back at her friend, and then nodded solemnly, turning to the Captain. "We can do it. You get us through as far as you can, and if that's not far enough..." She paused a moment looking back at River.

"We'll get us the rest of the way through." River finished.

Mal nodded and then looked at his crew. "I know what I'm asking you, and this is one of the only times that I won't flinch if you decide to disagree with me. Any who feel this ain't the right course can take one of the shuttles, launch out, start hailing for help. We'll part ways friendly like."

Everyone stirred looking at each other but no one spoke. After a minute's silence, Mal nodded. "All right then. Wash, Bester, I'm going to need you two to prepare Serenity. We have to look and act as much like a Reaver ship as possible." He turned his head toward the Tam crew huddled together quietly at the far end of the table. "River, Kaylee, I ain't a religious man, but if you can pull a miracle out 'a' your hats, I'd be obliged."

Kaylee paled slightly and looked at River who merely nodded, stood, and left the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal stood starring at his once beautiful ship, marred for a virtually suicidal mission. It had taken the crew the better part of two days to prepare. He'd only seen River briefly during the previous two days, but he'd checked up on her when he could. From what he could tell, she hadn't eaten or slept for the duration of the preparations, and he hadn't heard her utter more than a few words total.

As if sensing his thoughts, she appeared silently behind him, arms folded across her slender chest, face and skin ashen with the days' efforts. "Albatross," He said simply, greeting her, feeling more concern for her than he'd felt moments before.

"Captain," She replied stoically.

"You ready?"

"As ready as we can be." She replied with a curt nod, her eyes still trained on the ship before her.

Mal nodded, watching her silently, waiting for one minute, then two. Finally, he broke the silence, "The crew here has really benefited from havin' some a bonified geniuses aboard." He stated somewhat awkwardly.

"We can't stay Mal." She replied, finding the angle he was playing.

He sighed then, "River you sure as hell can't just go back to them."

She whirled then, turning to face him finally. "And that means what? I should stay here with you? Become a petty thief?"

"Oh, I'm a petty theif now, huh?" He asked, anger and hurt in his tone.

River shook her head, her expression softening for a moment. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean? That my lifestyle is so bad you'd rather go back to confirmed murderers who want to throw you in jail?"

"No." She said defensively, shaking her head. "Mal I..." She stopped herself short, startled as if her next few words surprised even herself. She shook her head and then began again, "Mal, I believe in unification. I believe that the 'verse would be better if we acted as a species and not as individuals. We are capable of so much good, and to keep ourselves closed off, quarantined from each other... We cut our noses off to spite our faces."

"So you actually believe that we should be making people different, so called better?" He asked stunned and outraged.

"No!" She cried, "I believe that people are capable of being better without alteration, that it's inside us all, and that through cooperation we can make better worlds. Not like this," She gestured out to the world around her, "but through hard work and some good old fashioned decency."

Mal scoffed, "Bao bai you're living in a dream world."

"Well then let me live there!" River screamed out, emotions coming forth so strongly that Mal staggered back in surprise. "Mal, everything I have ever believed has just been smashed into a thousand pieces. The people whom I have trusted, learned from, looked to, have just betrayed me more than I ever thought possible. That way of life; those beliefs, are so ingrained in me, that I'm not even sure who I am anymore." Tears began to pool in her eyes and she rubbed at them harshly causing her tired flesh to pink with the effort. "So let me figure it out, and keep your 'I told you so's and your sanctimonious opinions to yourself, and let me just figure myself out first, okay?"

Mal stood there, watching her, and wasn't sure what to say. Even broken and lost she had more convictions than most he knew. He wanted to reach out, touch and comfort her, he wanted to hold her close to him always, protect her from any more of the 'verse's harsh truths; Instead he stood there, unmoving. After a moment of silence, as tears began to slowly trickle down River's ashen cheeks, she turned and walked into the ship, head held high, as if to hold on to what ever was left of her slowly slipping pride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was quiet as they slowly slipped into Reaver space. Serenity herself seemed to groan and snarl in disguise and there was a general feeling of total unease among her crew. River was aware of them all, their fear so strong that it pelted her brain in waves. She heard praying, bargaining, and whispered thoughts of 'we're all going to die'. She looked to Kaylee who was checking their device over again for the 100th time and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Kaylee, this will work." She reassured her, her voice sounding much more confident than she'd felt since they landed on Miranda.

Kaylee shook her head and her fingers traced over the wires of their makeshift weapon.

"We're about halfway through." Zoe called out from the space between the bridge and the engine room. They had agreed to radio silence and thus Zoe was the go between Mal and Wash in the bridge and Kaylee, River and Bester in the engine room. She and Mal hadn't spoken since their last encounter and Zoe had stepped in for the job, sensing the tension now hanging thickly between them.

A few minutes more passed, everyone holding their breaths, and finally a smile broke out over Zoe's face. "It looks like we're clear. We're through the main group and no signs of a tail." She said, relief apparent in her voice.

River let out a long slow breath and she watched Kaylee sag slightly as some of the tension drained from her. Bester sighed behind them and sat down in the corner, shaking his head. Kaylee tensed then, preparing to stand and stretch her sore muscles when a horror stricken look crossed River's face. "They're following." She murmured in an almost inaudible tone, and then she turned to Zoe, "Prepare for evasive maneuvers. We've got a tail, at least two ships, possibly three." She stood then, striding to the door, her orders continuing. "Don't let Wash jump the gun, tell him slow and steady, lure them out, get them away from back-up, it might be the only shot we've got."

"But you said..." Bester said, looking panicked; pointing to the weapon Kaylee was adjusting quickly.

"Shut up." River barked, snapping her head in his direction and then turning back to Zoe who looked calm and was beginning toward the bridge with an odd expression. "Tell him to radio us once we're just outside Callisto." River watched as Zoe retreated to the bridge and then turned to Kaylee. "Okay. I think we should try to disable them first and then..."

Kaylee nodded already preparing. "You really think we can..."

"We can." River interrupted. A few minutes later Wash's voice sounded in the engine room, tinny over the comm system. "Ummm... I don't know how you're getting your information, but I'm not seeing any ships."

River rolled her eyes, "They're in our wake. They're there."

Kaylee and Bester looked at River now, as if they wanted to believe her, but they weren't quite sure of her, and weren't that willing to give up their newly acquired hope. "River... meet me in the galley." Mal's voice echoed through the engine room's tight spaces. "Now."

River looked around panicked for a moment and then stood, walking quickly into the Galley. "Now, girl you will give me some rational explanation as to why you're unjustly panicking my crew, and you'll give it to me now."

"It's not unjust Mal, they're there."

"How. do. you. know?" He asked, articulating each word, anger flashing on his face.

"Because I know things Mal!" She shot back. "They mean to follow us and kill us on the ground, take out anyone else whom we lead them to."

"And how do you know this?!" Mal asked again, louder now.

"Because I see things!" She blurted. "I see and I know things." She saw the doubt on his face and continued. "Like I know that the scar on your side is from a sword fight defending the companion's honor, and that you had wanted to keep her then, the way you want to keep me now. I know that every night you dream of Serenity Valley. That you walk among the dead, but not just your fallen comrades, but your mother and your friends, all those you felt you've let down. I know that the last night we spent together you found me there in the Valley, and I wasn't dead but I was dying, and you leaned in, and you placed your hand over my mouth and nose and you smothered me." She watched horror fill his face.

"You can't know that!"

"I can, and I do. I've read you, all of you, including the Reavers whose only existence is a blinding anger and rage that is searing into the back of my brain as we speak!" She reached for him them, and he flinched, pulling his hand back slightly. River buried down the pain that one gesture caused her and held her hands stiffly to her sides.

"I'm..." Mal began, half heartedly reaching out to her.

"We're well clear of the Reaver field and coming up fast on Callisto." Wash's voice sounded throughout the ship.

"Tell him to bank a hard right and you'll see them." River said firmly.

"River..." Mal began weakly.

"Tell him." She demanded.

Mal sighed and pushed the comm button. "Wash bank hard right, we can't be sure those bungers aren't behind us till we see proof either way."

They both held on tightly as Serenity shifted and banked sharply, and then River turned leaving for the engine room. She heard a slew of Chinese from the bridge behind her, and a moment later the rest of the crew was informed of what she already knew: they had walked through hell only to be followed out by the devil.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wash had done just as she'd asked him and now moments before atmo they were ready. "Okay, EMP first." River said, and Kaylee nodded to Bester. River flicked a switch, felt their makeshift weapon hum and vibrate and then nodded to Kaylee.

"Here goes nothing." She said, and pushed a button. They felt the whole ship buck and rock and after a few seconds of silence heard a cry of cheer from the front.

"They're hit." Wash's voice came, "Breaking into the ion cloud in 3...2..."

River and Kaylee moved in unison, switching over wires, crossing them, attaching them to others that were already stripped and ready to go. River nodded her ready to Kaylee who pushed the same button again. There was stillness for a handful of heartbeats and then a cracking sound that cut Serenity's power.

"Go se!" Kaylee shouted, and she and Bester began frantically trying to repair whatever had gone wrong. River turned without a second thought and ran, sprinting to the bridge and watched as a beautiful light jumped through the thin layer of ion cloud around them, reaching out and touching the still Reaver ships beyond. She stopped suddenly her breath caught in her throat and watched, as one by one each ship seemed to collapse and then explode burning up the oxygen in their holds before blinking quickly out.


	15. Chapter 15: Moonbrained Star Girl

**Title: **Tales of a Would-be Hostage

**Chapter: **15/16

**Author: **thefalloficarus at livejournal

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds.

**Note:** I really have no notes…. Comment if you read please and thank you. Oh and Yay penultimate chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Moonbrained Star Girl**

Mal starred in horror and awe as the ships beyond ignited and fizzled out. He had seen explosions in space before but never something resulting from what looked like lightening in space, all caused from a machine that was built out of spare parts. He turned to look at River and ask her what the hell they'd done, when suddenly Serenity turned in a sickening angle and began to fall. "Wash?" He called out, being pulled back to his senses.

"It was the electric charge." River called out, her voice rising to be heard over the growing noise created by the free fall. "It acted as an EMP, Kaylee and Bester are working on it."

"Shit... shit... shit..." Wash called flipping switches, and bending down pulling wires out from below the dash, "Not good, not good."

River's features scrunched and she put a hand on the wall to steady herself and clutched at her swiftly turning stomach with the other. She felt everything as if it were magnified ten fold and she wondered if she were going to be sick or pass out. She watched as Mal stood back, panicked, and Wash scrambled to repair what damage had been done.

Wash jumped back, yelping in pain and then the lights on the consol flickered to life and suddenly Serenity had power once more. "We've got juice!" Wash cried, taking the controls again. He groaned then. "No.. no... the engine's not turning."

"Kaylee..." River shouted through the open door and turned as Mal came up behind her, flicking a switch, turning on the comm system. "Kaylee!" She said again, this time hearing her voice throughout the ship. "We got power but the engine's not kicking!" She shouted, trying to keep the panic out of her rising tone.

No response came, and River began to feel woozy. She reached both hands out to steady herself. She closed her eyes and realized that in the background she could hear Wash and Mal, their thoughts echoing in her head.

"No, I can't die here, please please start. I can't die here, I need to be with Zoe. I need to see Zoe, I can't die here."

You're a good girl Serenity, I promise I ain't gunna let no one touch ya again. You just need to start. You got a lot more years on you yet. Start bao bai, start. This ain't where we mean to end..."

River felt a stab of resentment at hearing Mal's final thoughts, and the suggestion that they blamed her for the unforeseen development. Before she could do anything about it, there was a bang and she and Mal were thrown against the wall hard, Mal falling into her roughly, and then, before she could figure out what happened her world faded to black.

-------------------------------------------------------------

River first became aware of the pounding ache in her head, and then realized it spread all the way down to her shoulder. She groaned softly, and her eyelids fluttered open, taking in the ceiling of the infirmary on Serenity. "Not again." She moaned hoarsely.

At that, she heard footsteps and looked up to see Kaylee, Simon and Mal all entering the room. "You're awake!" Kaylee said brightly.

"Am I dead?" River asked glumly, pushing herself to sit up only to be met with sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Easy mei mei." Simon said, rushing to her side, helping her sit up gently. "And, no you're not dead." He said, taking out a light, beginning to check her over. "Although it's not for lack of trying." He turned then and shot a glare at Mal, who raised his hands defensively. When River gave them both a puzzled look, Mal stepped forward.

"When Kaylee here got the engine turning again, it caused quite the jolt. We were tossed into the wall, and for some reason your brother here thinks that was all my doing." Mal said, turning to Simon, showing his displeasure.

Kaylee smiled and laughed, causing the scowl on Mal's face to break into a smile, and Simon to pout further. "Well, you did knock her into the wall, and re-break her collar bone."

"Oh, good... is that all?" River whined sarcastically, keeping still while Simon inspected her.

"And a concussion." Kaylee pipped in cheerfully.

"It was rhetorical Kaylee." Simon said looking at her as if she'd sprouted another head.

"She knows." River said, patting her brother on the back reassuringly, causing Kaylee to laugh and Mal to force down a grin.

Simon frowned for a moment and then smiled despite himself. "Well, physically you're going to be fine... As for the rest, I'm afraid there's no hope."

River rolled her eyes and gave her brother a playful shove. "So I take it we landed safely?"

"That we did." Mal replied.

"And we managed to escape the bad guys?" River asked.

"Yep." Kaylee said smiling.

"While we're on that subject, what in the hell was that that you two did?" Mal asked.

"An electrical explosion." River said.

Kaylee nodded. "Yep, we took electromagnetic currents, juiced 'em real good, fed off Serenity a little and then, crossed the polarities and sent 'em out. They arched and jumped 'tween the ships." Mal stared at her for a moment and she shifted uncomfortable. "I weren't speakin' greek...was I?"

Mal shook his head and ran a hand through his hair sighing. "One day you'll have to explain it to me in Captain dummy talk, but for now I'm just gonna say good job."

River felt herself bristle as she remembered his last thoughts before her black out, but before she could comment Simon cleared his throat. "Okay, I hate to break this up, but River you need to get some rest."

"Isn't that a bad thing to do when you've got a concussion?" Kaylee asked, brow quirked.

"We'll take shifts waking you." Simon said, directing the answer to his sister as he helped her off her bed. "Now come on, let's get you to your bed." He said, and then he gave the others a look that said that was his final answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

River felt a hand gently shaking her leg, and she opened her eyes only to be met with more darkness. "Kaylee?" She asked groggily.

"Nope." Came a male voice. "Sorry little Albatross, but I asked her to take the night off."

"Mal?" River asked, pushing herself up gingerly, propping herself up on her pillows.

"The very same." He said, seating himself on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused still, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You have to be woken up every coupl'a hours. Remember?" He paused, and then continued, "That bump on the head must have really been somethin'."

River sighed, rolling her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"I know."

They sat there silently, and River resisted the urge to read him. Finally unable sit quietly any longer, she broke the silence, "So... I'm awake."

"So you can read minds." Mal said, making it more of a statement than a question.

River hesitated a moment the nodded. "Yes."

"Does anyone else know about this scintillatin' fact?"

"No." She said, shaking her head slowly. "Well... Simon does, deep down, but he won't admit it to himself. Likes to pretend."

Mal nodded though he was sure River couldn't see him in the darkness. "Must be hard." River began to shrug then winced and whimpered in pain. Mal heard her and reached out towards the sound. "I'm sorry about that: Didn't mean to knock ya."

"Wasn't your fault. It was mine." River replied.

"What?" Mal asked, laughing. "I may not be a rocket scientist but I know that neither you nor I could have foreseen that bump."

"I caused it, you thought it yourself." She replied, her tone guarded.

"What?" Mal asked. She felt the bed move as he stood and heard his footfall as he neared the door. A second later, she blinked as the lights came on. "Now, you mind telling me when my mind told you I thought Serenity puttin' out was your fault?"

River sighed. "When she was falling: You thought you'd never let anyone touch her again, and that she wouldn't have broken if he we hadn't touched her."

"What?" Mal asked, genuinely confused. "I didn't think that." He shook his head. "Now I've already told you I want you on my boat."

"You found out I can read minds and accidentally invade your dreams and you didn't even want me to touch you!"

"Well of course! You scared me. Hell it's down right creepifyin' to find out that the woman you..." He paused then continued without missing another beat, "Like... can suddenly hear all your thoughts and secrets. Man was made a mystery for a reason."

River frowned, "It's not like I wouldn't be able to tell you had secrets without freakish powers."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be able to figure 'em out so damned quick."

"I don't snoop. I don't mean to. Most of the time I can't, it's just sometimes." River barked back.

"Oh yeah, like when?" Mal asked, his scowl deep on his rough features.

"Like when I'm mad or scared or angry, or when emotions are heightened." She snapped.

"Emotions huh?" Mal said, the fight seeping out of him. He paused for a moment and then a curious look crossed his face. "What kind of emotions?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams!" River scoffed.

"So you are reading my mind?" Mal shot back.

"No! Frankly, you don't have to be a genius to find the under tone of your not entirely subtle questions."

"Why won't you stay then?" He asked, completely throwing her for a loop.

"I... I told you Mal."

"We sent out that signal today. Touched near every viewer in the 'verse. The alliance was dealt a heavy blow, they ain't gunna welcome you home."

"Well then, I'll find a new one. But I have to figure this all out."

Mal sighed and shook his head. "I'm not gonna beg. This is as close as I ever come to doin' such, and it ain't right. This is the last time I ask River."

She sat there, watching him, feeling the moment build to a painful crescendo. She could say yes, let herself go to a world that would bring her happiness. She could see a life aboard Serenity, but she wasn't sure it was the life she wanted. After a minute Mal shook his head and turned. "I'll wake you in a few hours." He muttered before turning off the light and leaving her alone in the dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

River stepped off onto Haven and took a moment to breath in the sweet earthy aroma of the desertus world. She, Kaylee and Simon had all decided that settling down and laying low would be the best plan, and Wash had suggested the small mining planet as the perfect place to set down. She looked around the night-cloaked world and sighed. She wasn't entirely ready for a life of terra firma, but she was willing to try.

The rest of the crew was already out of the ship greeting locals that they knew in the tiny spec of a town that they'd landed in, and she could see her brother and Kaylee already holding hands by the large bonfire in the center of town. In her hands, River held her only belongings. She had used the excuse of wanting to gather her things, when really she had wanted to say goodbye to the ship. She hadn't realized it, but she had grown more than accustomed to Serenity: she had grown to love it.

"Ain't much." Came a voice, and without turning she knew Mal had been watching her.

River shook her head. "Never said I needed more than a few feet to call my own."

Mal grunted in a sort of chuckle. "Well then, I guess you ain't nothing like an albatross at all."

River could feel the bitterness in his tone and it made her flinch. Before she could think of what to say, she heard the muffled sound of dainty feet approaching. Mal turned his gaze from her and a smiled graced his lips. Whether it was genuine or not River couldn't tell.

"Inara, you look right fine tonight."

"Why thank you Mal." Inara replied coolly, giving a slight curtsey. River watched as Mal extended his arm to the companion, and to her vast horror, the woman took it, smiling beatifically up at him.

"Shall we?" He asked, receiving a nod from Inara, and then the two left, making their way to the gathering beyond, leaving River alone and bewildered.

She starred, mouth agape, trying to understand what was happening. 'Is he trying to make me jealous?' She wondered, finally walking forward, following the pair. 'Does he actually have feelings for her?' She thought, trying to deny the lump that developed in her throat. She hadn't really thought about Mal moving on once they'd parted, and while she admitted it would eventually happen, she hadn't realized eventually would come so quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

River had watched all throughout dinner as the new formed pair had chuckled and cooed, flirted through subtle jokes and jabs. She had tried to focus on anything else, she greeted the town members, laughed and drank with them. She joked with Kaylee, and helped her slip more rice wine into Simon's cup getting his drunker with each glass. Despite her efforts though, as the night went on she felt a great weight on her chest, and finally she excused herself and wandered out into the dark surrounding desert, settling finally in the still warm sand. She laid down and starred up at the stars beyond. They were so beautiful, and magical. "I expected to spend the rest of my life with you." She whispered. She felt something cool hit her ear, and realized had begun to cry slowly and softly.

"Huh," Came a slurred voice. "I thought the same." River sat up and watched as the Captain sauntered drunkly up to her resting spot. "Looks like we were both wrong," He commented harshly.

River glared, sitting up, not even bothering to wipe the moisture from her cheeks. "Shouldn't you be with your shiny new toy?"

"Well, had to say goodbye to the old one before I turn in for the night, this being the last time we'll see each other in all."

Despite her anger, River still felt a surprising pang of ache, and she lost some of the fight inside her. "Goodbye." She whispered, turning away from him, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arm around them.

"Well," Mal said, unprepared for her response. "I guess it's goodbye then." He waited a moment then, instead of going he sat clumsily beside her. Together they sat in silence starring out at the night sky.

"You didn't really expect to spend the rest of your life with me." River said softly, making it more a statement than a question.

Mal squirmed a moment and then sighed. "I don't suppose I thought much on spending my life with anyone... 'cep' muh ship, 'course." He said with a drunken nod. "But I'd hoped ta see a bit more of ya."

River nodded then. "I'm not sure if I'm making the right decision." She said suddenly.

Mal sighed again and put an arm around her shoulders. She resisted a moment and then allowed herself to be pulled in, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well Albatross, the way I see it is, I'm all out a beggin' and in the end you gotta do what makes you happy. That's all life is. It ain't right or wrong, those are just words. In the end, it's what you've done… feelings, emotions, that sort of stuff."

River wiped at her freshly dampened eyes then. "You're really quite poetic when you're drunk." She said laughingly.

"Ain't I?" He smiled at her. He touched her cheek gently, wiping away a stray tear and gazed at her. She felt that same spark that their first kiss had generated, the hidden passion that could be. She knew that if she leaned in she could have that feeling once more, but it would undo the choices and stances she'd already made.

Slowly Mal unwrapped his arm from her shoulder and pushed himself up. "Well. I'd best be headin' back Albatross."

River nodded, feeling breathless and suddenly more ready to cry than she'd been moments before. After a beat she looked up at him, "I thought I couldn't be an albatross anymore."

Mal looked to the ground boyishly and ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes when people feel an awful hurtin' they say mean things." He said, scuffing his foot in the loose sand.

They were silent a moment and River looked up sheepishly. "Please don't sleep with her tonight. Not while you're here."

"Who said anythin' about sleepin'?" He asked with a cruel laugh, causing River to turn from him. He silenced quickly and shook his head. "I told you bao bai, I'm not a good man."

"You're a good man, sometimes you just say and do bad things."

Mal laughed at that and shook his head, turning back towards the waiting crowd. "Well, I guess I'm okay."

River smiled sadly and rested her head on her knees. After a moment, she heard softly as if carried on the wind. "You'll always be my Albatross." She turned and looked back toward the group, barely making out Mal's figure, starring at her by the fire. She smiled and shook her head, feeling fresh tears spill. "You're a sap Malcolm." She whispered, turning back to the stars.ir holds before blinking quickly out.


	16. Epilogue: A Wouldbe Hostage

**Title: **Tales of a Would-be Hostage

**Chapter: **16/16

**Author: **thefalloficarus at livejournal

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Completely Alternate Universe. River never went to the Academy, certain characters have WAY different backgrounds.

**Note:** It's done!! Yay me and sorry for the wait all! Also… sorry about the cheese in this chapter.. it's a tad more on the corny side then I like, but it's done in sort of the way I'd hoped for, so yay me! And as always Comments are Shiny and make me happy (and let me know people are actually reading and enjoying. Lol) Thank you to everyone who's been reading and commenting!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue: A Would-be Hostage and a Sometimes Thief**

Mal awoke, his head pounding a rumbling beating tone. He sat up, took in his surroundings and found himself on the couch in the rec room. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton, and his stomach heaved slightly. "Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze. How much did I drink last night?" He grumbled, holding a hand to his head. The pounding seemed to shift into a rumble and it was then he realized that not all the noise was from the pounding in his head.

"Aiya! Wash!" He hollered, biting back the pain it caused and then raced up to the bridge. "Wash, what in the hell? We're leaving?! I don't remember giving the order to leave!" He continued to call, only to be stopped by Zoe in the hall before the bridge.

"Sir." She said curtly.

"Zoe?" Mal asked, feeling all sorts of unpleasant. "What's going on, why're we leavin' so soon?"

Zoe quirked a brow. "Well sir, the mission was complete and Wash got a wave about a job."

"A job?" Mal asked, still confused. "But... why'd we.. I mean we didn't say... "

"Goodbye, Sir?" She offered, a hint of a smile on her typically stoic face.

"Well... somethin' like that."

Zoe nodded and pulled something from her pocket. "Indeed. Everyone seems to have drank a little more than they'd intended," She said, giving Mal a pointed look. "So they weren't all too keen on formal goodbyes. The Tam girl did however leave this for ya." She added, handing over the folded paper she'd retrieved.

Mal took it and looked it over without opening it. "This it?" He asked, hoping for more.

"That's it sir." Zoe watched his face fall slightly and shook her head. "It's for the best. Like you always said, 'shipboard romances never end well'." She quoted, and turned to go. When she had reached the door to the bridge, she turned again. "And there's coffee in the galley if you want something to help you with that headache."

"I ain't got a..."

"Whatever you say sir." And with the last word, she was gone.

Mal sighed and turned, heading for the Galley. He poured himself a cup of coffee and settled into a chair at the table. He stared at the letter for a moment and rubbed his temples, blowing out a deep breath before opening it. There in a tight, neat script were the last words he'd ever hear from River Tam. That thought choked him more than he would ever admit, and part of him didn't even want to go through the pain of reading it. It was because that part even existed that he pushed himself on, and read:

_My dearest Mal,_

I came to see you last night, I'm not sure why exactly, but I had to. I couldn't let that moment in the desert be our last. I had not however, expected that you would be in your bunk, and I suppose that you are indeed a man of your (very crude) word. While I cannot quite explain the feelings this realization caused, I can honestly say this: it is for the best. The understanding that you could move on only helped solidify a very hard decision that I have been in the process of making over the last few days.

I want to thank you Mal, you have touched my life so very deeply. In my life, I have been many things: a child prodigy, a onetime Alliance golden girl, a would-be hostage, a sometimes wanted criminal, and now finally, someone who has known (and learned to) love. Please don't misunderstand me, I would die for Simon, he and I are two halves of the same circle, we complete each other: but that's not enough. Meeting you made me face that.

I thought that my life would be fulfilling if I just worked hard, made the 'verse better. I thought that if I were a good person, that would be good enough, but as you so aptly put it, 'life isn't about right or wrong.'

I love you Malcolm: in a way that I never thought possible. These past few weeks have changed my life and I'll never forget them.

Mal stared at the letter, feeling a horrible sensation in his belly that had nothing to do with his hang over. "She'd come to say goodbye." he moaned, thinking back on the night's events. He had walked Inara to her shuttle, and she'd kissed him good and deep. He'd been tempted, he remembered that, but then he'd done the most despicable of deeds. As she pulled him close and whispered his name, he whispered River's in return. He hadn't moved on, probably would never fully move on, and when life saw fit to give him a second chance, somehow he'd bungled it by passing out in the rec room instead of his bunk.

He stood abruptly from the table, knocking over his half empty cup of coffee spilling it. He starred at it hatefully and left it, marching out of the room and down into his bunk, slamming the door shut behind him. Into the silence of his room he poured out a ragged, painful, rage filled scream. He hit the wall hard and then clutched his hand as pain shot through it.

"You are such a drama queen." Came a voice from behind him, and when he spun around he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You know you've probably broken something, right?" She asked, slipping off his bed and walking over to him.

"You... but... you..." Mal stuttered holding up her now crumpled letter.

River nodded.

"I.. I didn't sleep with her!" Mal said quickly, "I didn't. I passed out below. Didn't want to be up here without you. Not while you were so near. It didn't seem right."

River held up a small piece of paper then. "I know. I came back to drop the letter off and I found you. I tore off the goodbye." She smiled then. "You snore very loudly when you're drunk."

"How'd you miss me the first time?!" Mal asked incredulously, now upset that he'd gone through all that grief.

River shrugged. "The reason I still gave it to you is because it's still true. I didn't realize until last night that losing you would be like cutting out a piece of my heart."

Mal smiled then, "Well now who's the drama queen."

River laughed and slapped him lightly, and in return he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. The kiss was long and passionate: completely free of worries or inhibitions. It was only when River hissed in pain that they parted. Mal looked at her shocked and she laughed, cradling her already sling-wrapped arm. "You re-broke my collar bone you big lug, remember?"

"We'd best let your brother look at that." He said, concern filling his face, only to be replaced by surprise and realization. "We're flying." He stated.

"That happens on a space ship." River replied patronizingly.

"But..." A smile broke out on his face unlike any she'd seen before. "You're coming with me?" He asked, scooping her up gently, hands around her waist and kissing her once more.

River laughed, "I told you, you're not being here helped me make a decisions, fish gotta swim, bird's gotta _fly_." She said extending her hand, mimicking a wing with her good arm.

"You left Simon, and Kaylee... for me?" He asked her.

"No." She said, her smile fading. "Mal... Zoe and I discussed it, and... well... we fired Bester."

"What?" Mal asked, growing more than a little tired with all the confusing surprisesthe morning had brought.

"Well, he's not that good of a mechanic, and frankly mine was better."

"Yours?"

"Kaylee..." River smiled. "Honestly Mal, you're the one who said you could use us sticking around. Do you mean to tell me you can't find use for a mechanic, a doctor and a brilliant pilot? Especially now that we've sort of left behind the old one." She pulled a face at that statement.

Mal laughed then, "Well, see I already have a brilliant pilot."

River nodded solemnly then. "I understand I'll go." She said, turning towards the ladder.

"Hey, hey now." Mal said, spinning her around again. "I ain't never said I couldn't use a co-pilot. And let's face it, your skills will come in mighty handy on some jobs... that is if you're willing to pull jobs." He added.

River merely smiled. "We'll see Mal..." She paused then. "What _is_ your last name?"

"Reynolds." Mal said, smiling down on River, tucking a stray hair behind her ear gently.

"Reynolds." River repeated nodding, mulling the word over, her face looking puzzled.

"Don't worry." Mal said, leaning in to kiss her. "When the times comes I won't be too insulted if you hyphenate." And with that last comment the two embraced once more, all pains and wounds forgotten, if only for a moment.


End file.
